Las cartas descontroladas
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: La carta Time les hace una mala pasada a la parejita... llevándolos al futuro. ¿Cómo es el futuro que les espera? ¿Serán pareja, o no? Porqué sus "yo" del futuro tan pronto se llevan bien como se pelean... Mucho humor, momentos vergonzosos, karaokes.. de todo!
1. Default Chapter

LAS CARTAS DESCONTROLADAS Cap.1: Un viaje al futuro 

La historia empieza en el aeropuerto donde Shaoran está a punto de coger el avión hacia Hong-Kong. Sakura tiene el peluche de Shaoran en sus manos, y los dos se miran sonrojados.

- Señorito Shaoran, tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Wei.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?- preguntó Sakura.

- Te lo prometo- respondió Shaoran cogiendo la maleta y dando media vuelta.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, la carta tiempo salió del bolsillo de Sakura y se elevó. Sakura y Shaoran se la miraron. De repente, la carta empezó a brillar y los dos se tuvieron que tapar los ojos. Al abrirlos, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el aeropuerto, sino en un campo en las afueras de una ciudad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Sakura mirando a Shaoran.

- No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada.

- Mejor llamo a Kero a ver si sabe qué ha pasado.

Sakura cogió su teléfono y marcó el numero. Esperó un poco y luego colgó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Shaoran.

- Dicen que este numero no existe.

- ¿No te habrás equivocado?

La chica volvió a llamar y colgó.

- Lo mismo, y esta vez no me he equivocado.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- ¡No lo sé!- Sakura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¡Eh, Sakura, tranquila! Todo se arreglará, mantén la calma.

- ¡Es que no puedo! ¡Estamos en un lugar desconocido, no consigo contactar con Kero y mira, la carta ha desaparecido!

- No sirve de nada que te pongas así, de esta manera no lo solucionaremos nunca.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Gracias- Sakura estaba algo roja.

Shaoran apartó la vista de ella, rojo como una cereza madura, al ver que ella llevaba el osito en las manos.

- Lo… Lo primero que haremos será ir a esa ciudad y que nos digan donde estamos. Llamaremos desde una cabina.

- ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Vamos!

Empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Él miraba todo el tiempo hacia arriba o a los lados, mientras que ella sólo miraba el osito. Los dos como manzanas, sin atreverse a mirarse ni a hablar. Caminaban por una carretera que llevaba a la ciudad. Un lujoso coche se paró enfrente de ellos. De la ventanilla del conductor vieron a un hombre alto, muy guapo, de pelo azulado y ojos azules detrás de unas gafas. El hombre les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Queréis que os lleve? Llegaréis antes.

- Muchas gracias señor- respondió Sakura.

- Subid venga.

Los dos chicos subieron al coche, aunque a Shaoran desconfiaba, pero no quería dejar a Sakura sola con ese tipo. Así que entró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- dijo el hombre arrancando- ¿Acaso desconfías de mí, Shaoran?

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo sabe quién soy? 

- Por lo menos Sakura es más confiada.

- ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Pues claro! 

- Es imposible, nunca le había visto.

- Claro, Sakura. Lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta de que la carta Tiempo se ha revelado, y os ha llevado al futuro.

- ¿QUEE? ¿Pero cómo sabe…?

- Como ya te he dicho, Tiempo os ha llevado al futuro. Por lo tanto, la Sakura de ahora ya ha vivido esto. Y se acuerda muy bien de que era hoy cuando vendríais. ¿Así que no me habéis reconocido?

Los chicos sólo negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Tanto he cambiado? Soy Eriol. 

- ¿Qué tú eres Eriol? ¿De verdad?

- Pues claro que soy yo, Sakura.

- ¡Guau, qué cambio!

- Entonces sabias que íbamos a venir, pero ¿qué ha pasado con la carta?- dijo Shaoran.

- La carta Tiempo se ha revelado, volviendo a la forma de Clow, igual que antes. Esta vez, en lugar de hacer volver al pasado repitiendo el día, os ha llevado al futuro.

- ¿Pero cómo puede haberse revelado?- dijo Sakura.

- A las cartas les gusta mucho jugar y escaparse. Cuando Clow vivía, a menudo se le escapaban, pero lo hacen con buena intención. Para Clow lo hacían para que se divirtiera y olvidara sus penas. Para ti lo debe de haber hecho para que te animaras, igual que a Clow. El problema es que a veces se pasan y causan demasiados problemas. Aunque también lo debe de haber hecho para que no te fueras, Shaoran. Tú habías sido su amo antes y le supo mal que te fueras.(Nota: no le he encontrado otro porqué, pero éste no está mal, ¿verdad? ^-^U)

- Así que les gusta revelarse- dijo Sakura- ¡Qué traviesas!

- Bueno, ahora tenemos que encontrar la carta- dijo Eriol- Llamaré a Sakura y a Shaoran de ahora para que os ayuden. "No me gusta mentir, pero no deben saber nada" pensó.

- Por cierto, ¿qué ciudad es esa?- dijo Sakura.

- Es Tokio, ahora tu vives aquí.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y mis amigos?

- Tomoyo también está aquí. Los demás están en Tomoeda. 

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo he venido de vacaciones para visitaros.

- ¿Y yo cómo es que estoy aquí? Has dicho que ibas a llamarme- dijo Shaoran.

- Tu también vives aquí, Hong-Kong ya no te gustaba. Voy a llamar.

Eriol cogió el móvil enganchado en el coche y tocó unos números, era un "manos libres" (de esos que hablas sin coger el teléfono, y que todo el coche oye la conversación). Sonó un poco y contestó un hombre.

- Casa de los Li, diga- y no era Wei.

- ¿Quién será?- preguntó Sakura, mientras que Shaoran se encogía de hombros, y pusieron atención a lo que Eriol dijo a continuación.

- Hola Shaoran, buenos días.

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron de piedra. ¡Esa voz era del Shaoran del futuro! (y menuda voz ^W^)

- Hola Eriol, buenos días. ¿Qué hay?

- Shaoran, ¿recuerdas que hace 10 años tu y Sakura fuisteis enviados al futuro…

- Por la carta Tiempo? Sí que me acuerdo, y mucho.

- Pues era hoy cuando llegabais del pasado.

- ¿Entonces ya los has encontrado?

- ¿No decías que te acordabas mucho?

- Je je, muy gracioso. Lo que sí recuerdo es que Sakura se está riendo de tu comentario por que me has hecho quedar mal.

Y era verdad, Sakura tenía la mano en la boca riendo levemente.

- ¡Bravo, tienes memoria!- dijo Eriol, y ahora Sakura reía más fuerte.

- Eriol, ¡ya déjame en paz!

- Bueno, no te enfades. ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

- Trabajando.

- ¡Pero si es domingo!

- Ya, pero se cogió fiesta el viernes y hoy recupera. Además, son unas horas a la mañana, y los otros días también, pero por la tarde, después de la universidad.

- Pues entonces nos encontramos en el "Chan" dentro de media hora.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego- Eriol colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Voy a la universidad?- dijo Sakura.

- Sí, y por la tarde trabajas para tener algo de dinero personal.

- ¿Y de qué trabajo?

- Ya lo verás.

Dentro de una media hora, llegaron frente a un bar, el "Chan". Eriol aparcó y los tres fueron dentro del bar. La gente ya se iba marchando. Eriol se dirigió hacia una mesa, donde un hombre alto, guapísimo, de ojos y pelo marrón, estaba sentado. Los chicos le siguieron.

- Buenos días- dijo Eriol- ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

- No, acabo de llegar. Sentaos, venga- el hombre dirigió una leve sonrisa a los chicos- ¡Qué! ¿Me reconocéis? Soy Shaoran.

Los dos se quedaron parados, pero Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Ese hombre tan, tan, tan guapo que le sonreía era el mismo que estaba a su lado, y, además, estaba poco cambiado pero era mucho más guapo (ya dije una vez que soy una fanática de Shaoran **^_^**). Se puso colorada. ¡El chico que ella amaba era tan atractivo de mayor! Sakura no sabia qué hacer. Estaba sentada delante del Shaoran mayor y al lado del de su edad. La salvó de la situación una camarera.

- Buenos días, ¿qué quieren tomar?- la camarera sonreía abiertamente, con el pelo casi tocando los hombros y los miró a todos con unos ojos verdes muy alegres.

- Pedid lo que queráis, os invito- dijo Eriol a los chicos- Yo quiero un café con leche.

- Yo tomaré otro- dijo Shaoran (el grande).

- Yo… ¡Una coca-cola!- dijo Sakura.

- Yo un Cacaolat- dijo Shaoran. 

- ¡Muy bien! Enseguida os lo traigo. 

_Nota:_ es un rollo tener que escribir Sakura mayor y Shaoran mayor paradiferenciar de los que son niños. A partir de ahora para no confundir escribiré **Sakura **y **Shaoran** así para indicar que son los mayores, ¿ok? J Ahora os dejo seguir la historia. El tablero es el que Shaoran siempre lleva que le señala como una brújula poderes mágicos, es que no sé como se llama.

- Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar la carta?- dijo Shaoran.

- Utilizaremos el tablero y Sakura tendrá que atraparla con sus cartas- dijo **Shaoran**. 

- La carta está en las afueras de la ciudad. Si no, la hubiéramos notado- dijo Eriol.

- ¡Aquí tienen lo que han pedido!- dijo la camarera apareciendo de la nada y sirviendo todo lo que han pedido- Dentro de 5 minutos cierro. Me esperáis fuera, ¿vale?

- Entendido- dijo **Shaoran bebiendo su café- ¡Ay! ¡Quema!**

- Definitivamente- dijo la camarera riendo- eres tonto.

- ¡Oye, no te metas conmigo!

- Sólo he dicho la verdad.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¿Por qué todos me hacéis quedar mal?- dijo **Shaoran**- meteos con otro y dejadme tranquilo de una vez- cruzó los brazos.

- ¡Venga! ¡No seas tan aburrido!- dijo la camarera- Enseguida salgo- añadió mientras se iba.

Los otros acabaron sus refrescos y sus cafés y salieron. Sakura y Shaoran no entendían nada. ¿Quién era esa camarera y por qué la tenían que esperar? Preguntaron y no obtuvieron respuestas. "Esperad un poco" fue lo único que Eriol les dijo, mientras que **Shaoran**, ni eso.

Al poco la camarera salió con una mochila en la espalda y se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Hola! ¿He tardado mucho? Perdón. Es que éste de aquí me ha dado problemas- dijo señalando su mochila.

- Ya te he perdido perdón. ¿Qué más quieres?- una vocecita salió de la mochila, y muy conocida.

- Nada más- la chica se sacó la mochila- Sólo que tú te vas a quedar sin dulces hasta que hayas pagado los que te has comido en el "Chan".

- Siempre dando problemas. ¿Eh, peluche? –dijo **Shaoran** mirando dentro de la mochila.

- ¡Que no soy ningún peluche!

Sin duda, era Kero quien sacaba la cabeza de la mochila y amenazaba a **Shaoran** con el puño.

- ¡Oye maldito mocoso! 

- ¿A quién llamas tú mocoso?

- ¡A ti!

- ¡Ya soy mayor para que me llames así!

- ¡Pues a ver si un día lo demuestras!

- ¡Chicos, por favor, ya basta!- dijo la camarera poniéndose en medio- ¡¿Es que siempre vais a estar discutiendo?! Hay cosas que nunca cambian. ¡Kero metete en la mochila!

- ¡Maldito mocoso!- Kero se metió en la mochila.

- ¡Maldito peluche!

- ¡Basta! ¡O paráis, o esta noche no cenáis!- dijo la chica.

Los dos se callaron. **Shaoran** tenía los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado. Kero sacó la cabeza de la mochila y miró a Sakura.

- ¡Hola Sakura!

- ¡Hola Kero! ¡Tú sí que no cambias nunca!

- ¡Es que yo soy único!

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces con esa chica?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Es que a mí tampoco me habéis reconocido?- dijo la chica- ¿Y si os enseño esto?

Enseñó un colgante. ¡Era la llave mágica! 

- Entonces tú… Tú…- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Ella es Sakura!- dijo Kero.

- ¡Exacto!- dijo **Sakura**.

Ahora era Shaoran quién estaba paralizado y colorado. ¡La Sakura mayor era guapísima! No se lo podía creer. 

- ¡Ah! Por cierto. Tomoyo me ha dicho que no puede venir por que tiene una reunión- dijo **Sakura- Tenía muchas ganas de gravar como cogíamos la carta. ¡Pobre!**

- ¡Noooo! ¡No me va a poder gravar! ¡No es justo!- dijo Kero.

- He llamado a Yukito y se ha ido hoy mismo de la ciudad- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Vaya. Me hubiera gustado verle- dijo Sakura.

- Está igual que antes, sólo que algo más alto- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¿No ha cambiado?

- Nada de nada. A él sí que le reconocerías- **Sakura miró a todos- ¿Y si nos vamos? Ya es hora de comer.**

- ¡¡SII!! ¡A comer, bravo!- dijo Kero.

- ¿Tienes hambre después de lo que te has comido?- dijo **Sakura.**

- Él siempre está hambriento- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¡¡Mocoso!!- amenazaba Kero dentro de su mochila.

- ¡No empecéis!-dijo **Sakura.**

- Será mejor que marchemos ya, Spini está sólo en mi casa- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¿Y que hace en tu casa?- dijo Sakura.

- Verás, Eriol ha venido sólo por unos días, y se está en mi casa con Spini.

- ¿Y Nakuru?

- No ha venido- dijo Eriol- Ella no tiene vacaciones.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Sakura.

Llegaron al coche de Eriol y Sakura y Shaoran se subieron.

- Shaoran, ¿me llevas?- dijo **Sakura.**

- Pues claro. Vosotros id tirando, os cogemos enseguida. 

- De acuerdo- dijo Eriol arrancando.

Sakura y Shaoran miraron por las ventanas, viendo como "ellos mismos" se metían en otro coche, muy elegante también, juntos. Sakura se preguntó qué estaba pasando, **Sakura y ****Shaoran se comportaban como simples amigos. ¿El amor que había ya no existía para ninguno? Shaoran, por su parte, se preguntaba más o menos lo mismo. "A lo mejor nunca me va a querer y la he aceptado como una buena amiga" se decía. Eso le entristeció un poco, al igual que Sakura. "A lo mejor no seré nunca capaz de decirle lo que siento y él me va a dejar de querer, dejándolo todo en simple amistad" pensaba ella, y miró a Shaoran. Él la miró al mismo tiempo y los dos se sonrojaron. Él miró al coche de atrás, el de ****Sakura y ****Shaoran. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Vieron como los mayores iban conversando y riendo, mientras que Kero volaba dentro del coche y decía algo riendo. ****Shaoran le dijo algo y se echaron a reír mientras Kero ponía cara de enfado. "¿Puede ser simple amistad?" se preguntaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.**

- Ya hemos llegado- dijo Eriol.

Frente a ellos tenían una enorme casa (más bien era un chalet). Los coches aparcaron y salieron todos. **Shaoran iba primero y abrió la puerta.**

- Pasad venga- dijo sonriendo- ¡Ya hemos llegado!

- ¡Por fin! ¡Ya estaba harto de estar aquí solo!- dijo Spini mientras apagaba la tele y se levantaba del sofá, mirando a Sakura y Shaoran- Vaya, ¡hola! Ahora lo entiendo todo. (_Nota:_ No sé como se le llama en castellano, sólo he visto el catalán y le llaman así ^_^Uu)

- ¡Hola Spini!- dijo Sakura.

- Hola- dijo Shaoran.

- Spini, ¿hay algún mensaje nuevo?- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Sí, han llamado un par de veces.

- Voy a ver.

**Shaoran se acercó al teléfono y apretó un botón.**

- ¡Hola! Soy Mei Ling. Sólo llamaba para asegurarme de que estáis vivos. Hace mucho que no sé nada de vosotros. Ya llamaré, ¿vale? ¡Adiós!

- ¡Hola! Soy Nakuru. Llamaba a ver que tal iban las vacaciones. Ya veo que estáis de juerga, así que mejor llamo más tarde. ¡Que os divirtáis!

- Hola, soy Fujitaka. Llamaba para ver que tal os va, y deciros que el viernes vuelvo de las excavaciones. Ya llamaré luego, adiós.

No había más mensajes.

- ¿Mi padre ha llamado aquí? ¿Y eso?- dijo Sakura.

- Pues… Verás. Esto… como Eriol está aquí, vengo mucho para hablar y ayudarlos. Le dije que si no estaba en casa, llamara aquí- dijo **Sakura.**

- Ah, vale.

- "¡Uf! ¡De qué me ha ido!"- pensó **Sakura**.

- ¡¿Qué hay para comer?!- dijo Kero.

- Hoy haré yo la comida. ¿Qué queréis comer?- dijo **Sakura entrando en la cocina.**

- ¡Algo bueno!- dijo **Shaoran saliendo de la cocina con un refresco. **

**Sakura intentó golpearle, pero él la esquivó.**

- ¡No te preocupes Shaoran! ¡El plato envenenado es para ti!- dijo **Sakura.**

Los demás rieron. **Shaoran volvió a cruzar los brazos.**

- Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día.

- Ni hoy ni ninguno- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¿Me quieres dejar tranquilo ya?

- ¡No!

- ¡Sakura, te la estás buscando!

- ¿El qué? ¡No he perdido nada!

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Que pares ya!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que sí!

- ¡Eso no es ninguna excusa!

- ¡Te las vas a ver conmigo!

- ¡Perdona, pero desde la cocina no puedo verte!

- ¡Sakura!- dijo Kero- ¡Luego dices que yo me meto con el mocoso!

Todos se estaban riendo de la conversación que **Sakura y**** Shaoran mantenían. La verdad, viendo la cara de enfado que él llevaba ya era para reírse.**

- ¡Vamos Kero! ¡Esto es diferente!- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¡Pues a mí me molesta igual!- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Pero si te encanta!

- ¡Cómo sigas me vas a oír!

- ¡No si ya te oigo!

Todos se estaban ya riendo aún más fuerte y no paraban.

- ¡Se acabó!- dijo **Shaoran- ¡Tú te lo has buscado!**

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Sakura y Shaoran no comprendían nada y miraban hacía allí con cara de sorpresa. De pronto se oyó la voz de **Sakura.**

- ¡¡¿Shaoran, qué vas a hacer?!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Quieto!! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!! ¡¡Las manos quietas!!

Al oír eso de las manos Sakura y Shaoran se miraron. "¿Acaso le está…?" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se les subieron los colores (sobretodo a Shaoran).

- ¡Tú te lo has buscado!- dijo **Shaoran- ¡Ahora verás!**

- ¡No Shaoran estate quieto! ¡Baja las manos! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡No, cosquillas no! ¡¡Por favor para!! ¡¡Ja ja ja ja!! 

Sakura y Shaoran respiraron aliviados. "¡Sólo eran cosquillas, menos mal!" pensaron (bueno, seguro que vosotros también habíais pensado otra cosa, ¡mal pensados! :-DD). Las risas continuaban.

- ¡¡Ja ja ja ja!! ¡¡Basta Shaoran por favor!! ¡¡¡Eriol!!! ¡¡¡Sálvame!!! ¡¡Ja ja ja!! ¡¡Auxilio!!

Eriol se echó a reír.

- ¡Lo siento Sakura, pero tu te lo has buscado!- dijo Eriol.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Ja ja ja!! ¡¡Basta por favor Shaoran!! ¡¡Vale, me rindo, basta!! ¡¡Ja ja!! ¡¡Me rindo, me rindo!!

Las risas cesaron. Sakura y Shaoran fueron a la cocina. Al entrar, ¡madre lo que vieron al entrar! **Sakura y ****Shaoran estaban abrazados y se miraban. Los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos (@0@). Cuando los mayores se dieron cuenta, enseguida ****Shaoran (que tenía a ****Sakura por la cintura) empezó a hacerle cosquillas, y ****Sakura se echó a reír y le apartó las manos.**

- ¡¡No, no, no!! ¡¡Para ya!!

- Está bien. Pero como te vuelvas a meter conmigo…- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Está bien, ya me callo. Si no me haces cosquillas, claro.

Sakura y Shaoran volvieron a la normalidad, "uf, no era lo que parecía" pensaron.

- Bueno, chicos, ¡a comer todos!- dijo **Sakura sentándose en la mesa.**

- ¡¡SI!! ¡Comida!- exclamaron Kero y Spini.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer.

- A ver, cuidado- dijo **Shaoran- No sea que nos envenenemos.**

- Ya te dije que el envenenado iba para ti. ¡Y si no te gusta te vas a un restaurante!- **Sakura lo miraba enfadada.**

- Es que ir cada día al restaurante me saldría muy caro.

- ¡Pues aprende a cocinar de una vez!

**Sakura**, Sakura y Eriol se echaron a reír, mientras que los otros dos ponían cara de enfado.

- ¡Ya sé cocinar!- gruñó **Shaoran**- Lo que pasa es que has sido tu quién ha querido hacer la comida. 

- ¡Ya! ¡Porque la tuya es aún peor que la mía!- se defendió **Sakura**.

- ¿Por qué te metes tanto conmigo?

- Por que es mi pasatiempo favorito- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Pues…- pensó **Shaoran**- ¿Sabes cual es el mío? ¡Hacer cosquillas!- dijo en tono perverso.

**Sakura** se quedó paralizada, mirando a **Shaoran** con cara de miedo, mientras él sonreía satisfecho.

- Ejem…- dijo **Sakura **casi como suplicando- Esto… ¡Sólo bromeaba, no te enfades! 

- No sé, no sé…

- ¡Porfa!- ahora ya suplicaba con las manos - ¡Si me perdonas, te doy un helado!

- ¡¿Tu te crees que soy un niño?!

- ¡Lástima! ¡Con Kero siempre funciona!

- ¿Mmm… é ecían?- Kero sólo estaba por la comida y tenía la boca llena.

- Nada Kero, déjalo- **Sakura** se volvió a **Shaoran**- ¡Porfa!

- ¡No!

- ¿No sabes aguantar una broma?

- Una sí, ¡pero es que llevas todo día!

- ¡Vale! Reconozco que me he pasado- puso las manos juntas y dijo agudizando-  ¡Perdona!

- ¡Vale, está bien!

- ¡Uf, me libré de las cosquillas!

- Sí, pero como vuelvas a meterte conmigo no te perdonaré.

- No me meto más. ¡Lo juro!

- Eso espero.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban mudos, pensando como era posible aquel cambio, como se hablaban como si fueran simples amigos. Empezaron a comer. Al rato, **Sakura** les preguntó a los pequeños.

- Y… ¿Qué hacíais cuando Tiempo os llevó aquí?

- ¿No te acuerdas?- dijo Shaoran.

- Bueno… je je. La verdad es que no. ^-^U

Todos se quedaron con una gran gota en la nuca ^_^UU.

- Ha sido cuando tenía que coger el avión hacia Hong-Kong- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Cuando me diste el peluche!

Shaoran sólo se puso rojo (típico, ¿no? ^U^).

- Por cierto- dijo **Sakura** mirando a Sakura (¿no suena raro? ^_^¿?)- te lo he guardado arriba, en una habitación.

Sakura, igual que Shaoran, se puso colorada cual tomate.

- ¡Ah! ¡Vale! Está bien- dijo Sakura como pudo.

**Sakura** sonrió. Sakura pensó como podía ser que lo dijera de una forma tan despreocupada, como si no fuera nada importante. Casi maldecía lo mal que se lo hacía pasar.

- Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo **Sakura** mirando a Sakura- Ven.

- ¿No puedes hablar con ella aquí?- preguntó **Shaoran**.

- ¡Tú no te metas! Es de chica a chica.

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Qué carácter!- dijo **Shaoran cubriéndose la cara con las manos.**

**Sakura sólo se limitó a coger a Sakura (sigo diciendo que suena raro) del brazo y se la llevó arriba, en una habitación. Era una habitación bastante grande, con dos camas, una al lado de otra, separadas, tocando la pared. En una de ellas estaba el osito de Sakura, que al verlo se puso algo roja. ****Sakura se sentó en esa cama e indicó a la niña de sentarse a su lado, mientras cogía el peluche, se lo pasaba y le empezaba a hablar.**

- Esto demuestra que Shaoran te quiere, Sakura- hizo una pequeña pausa y sacó de su bolsillo las cartas, y le enseñó la primera, la carta Amor- Y esto demuestra que tú le quieres a él. ¿No es cierto?

- S… Sí.

- Sé que no debería decirte nada, que tienes que ser tú quien se atreva a decirlo, pero lo haré igualmente- otra leve pausa- Sakura, debes decirle que le quieres antes de volver a vuestro tiempo. Si no, él se irá a Hong-Kong.

- Pero si ahora él…

- Ahora él está aquí, ya lo sé. Pero si no se lo dices podrías cambiar este futuro y probablemente él no volverá.

- Entonces… ¿Tu ya se lo has dicho?

- No puedo responderte nada de nada- dijo con una sonrisa- Sólo te digo que se lo debes hacer tú, y debes decírselo. El futuro no te tiene que importar, sólo el presente.

- Pero ahora os comportáis como si…

- Lo que ves ahora no te tiene que importar. Haremos una cosa: olvídate del pasado y del futuro, piensa sólo en el presente. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Entendido, se lo diré! ¡Pase lo que pase!

- ¡Así me gusta!- dijo levantándose- Ahora volvamos abajo.


	2. Un paseo por el campo

Cap. 2: Un paseo por el campo

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación sonriendo y bajaron al comedor donde estaban los chicos mirando la televisión.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo **Sakura- ¿Dónde están Eriol, Kero y Spini?**

- Eriol se ha ido a dar un paseo y se los ha llevado- respondió **Shaoran- No tardarán en volver.**

- Pues vale. Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo. A solas, es importante.

- ¿Conmigo?- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Sí. ¡Vamos!

**Sakura cogió a ****Shaoran por el jersey verde detrás del cuello, y se lo llevó a rastras. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Sakura y le guiñó un ojo. Sakura comprendió que se llevaba a ****Shaoran para que estuvieran solos y así podría decirle lo que siente a Shaoran. **

- ¡Ay! Pero… ¡Suéltame!- gemía **Shaoran mientras ****Sakura se lo llevaba- ¿Me quieres dejar ya? ¡Suelta!**

- ¡No seas quejica! ¡Venga!- decía **Sakura, que se la oía desde el pasillo.**

Se les oyó subir escaleras, abrir y cerrar una puerta. Sakura se sentó al sofá donde estaba Shaoran.

- Shaoran, te… tengo… tengo que hablar… contigo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Shaoran la miraba preocupado.

- No… no pasa nada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Shaoran…- Sakura no sabía como empezar, pero se tranquilizó al pensar lo que **Sakura le había dicho antes- ¿De verdad vas a volver a Hong-Kong?**

- Tengo que volver, mi madre me obliga.

Sakura se puso triste sin poder evitarlo.

- Sakura… ¿Te pasa algo?

- No quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Y eso?- Shaoran estaba bien confuso.

- Pues porque yo… yo…- miró a Shaoran con los ojos humedecidos- ¡Porque te quiero! ¡Shaoran yo te quiero!

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

Sakura se echó a sus brazos llorando.

- ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No ahora que sé lo que siento por ti! ¡Te quiero demasiado!

Shaoran se quedó unos instantes sin reaccionar. Entonces abrazó a Sakura hasta que dejó de llorar.

- Sakura, ¿de… de verdad… me quieres? ¿Cómo yo a ti?

- Sí- se apartó de Shaoran, se sacó la carta Amor del bolsillo y se la mostró- Y esto lo demuestra.

- ¿De dónde ha salido esta carta?

- Verás… Cuando Tomoyo me ha llamado y me ha dicho que te ibas, me puse muy triste y lloré.

- ¿Lloraste?

- Sí, y de mis lagrimas salió esta carta, que muestra lo que realmente siento por ti, Shaoran.

Shaoran miró la carta y luego a Sakura, y le sonrió.

- Pienso volver lo antes posible, Sakura.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, volveré por ti, para quedarme siempre contigo.

- ¡Oh, Shaoran!

Poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más, cerrando los ojos. Estaban a punto de besarse.

- ¡Ya regresamos! ¿Eh? Pero ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTABAIS HACIENDO?!!!!!!

Kero entró en ese momento en el comedor y los sorprendió muy cerca el uno del otro.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACÍAIS?!!!!!!!!- gritó Kero furioso.

- ¿Nosotros? ¡¡Nada!! ¡¡Nada!! ¡¡No hacíamos nada!!- dijo Sakura moviendo las manos, mientras Shaoran hacía lo mismo. 

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡¡Os he visto juntos!! ¡¡¡¡OS HE VISTO MUY JUNTOS!!!!

- De verdad que no hacíamos nada, Kero- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas tanto, Kero?- dijo **Sakura entrando en el comedor con ****Shaoran y Eriol detrás- ¿Qué ocurre?**

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Cosas nuestras!- dijo Kero mirando de mala gana a Shaoran- Una falsa alarma.

- ¡Ay Kero, cómo eres!- dijo **Sakura- Ya sé qué podemos hacer esta tarde. ¿Y si nos vamos a dar un paseo por el campo? Podríamos hacer una merienda bajo los árboles. ¿Qué os parece?**

- ¡¡¡¡Genial!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA MERIENDA!!!!!- gritaron Kero y Spini a coro.

- A mí me encantaría- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo **Shaoran- Seguro que lo pasamos bien.**

- ¡Pues entonces prepararé algo de merienda!- dijo **Sakura yendo hacia la cocina. **

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Claro! ¡Anda, ven!

- ¡¡Nosotros también vamos!!- dijeron Kero y Spini siguiendo a Sakura.

- ¡¡Ah, no!! ¡¡De eso nada!! ¡Os lo comeréis todo! ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!- **Sakura los sacó a empujones. **

**Shaoran subió al piso de arriba y al poco trajo consigo un cesto donde, algo más tarde, dejaron la comida. ****Sakura también subió al piso de arriba y, al poco rato, bajó cambiada de ropa. Llevaba una bonita falda azul hasta las rodillas y un jersey de manga corta naranja, con un dibujo muy hermoso: un pequeño corazón a la izquierda con dos alitas.**

- ¡Guau! ¡Sakura, estás bellísima!- dijo, por sorpresa de todos, **Shaoran.**

- ¡Vaya, gracias!- respondió **Sakura sonriendo (pasando de todo, creo yo)- ¿Nos vamos ya?**

- Pero…- dijo Sakura- ¿De dónde has sacado la ropa?

- ¿Eh? Pues… Pues verás… Esto… La llevaba en la mochila. ¡Sí, eso! ¡En la mochila! Es que cuando voy a trabajar al bar me pongo una ropa que pueda tirar si se mancha. Cuando salgo, me cambio. Por eso llevo la mochila. Lo que pasa es que como me esperabais no me dio tiempo a cambiarme, y como nos vamos me he cambiado ahora.

- ¡Ah, vale!- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Bueno, vámonos ya!- dijo **Shaoran.**

Todo el grupo salió de la casa y se dirigieron a los coches.

- Eriol-dijo** Sakura- ¿Puedes llevar tu los pequeños? Shaoran y yo tenemos que hablar.**

- De acuerdo- dijo Eriol, y se dirigió a los pequeños- Subid, venga.

Al igual que antes, Sakura y Shaoran subieron en la parte de atrás del coche, y el otro iba detrás de ellos. Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y se sonrieron, dándose la mano. Se miraron con expresión dudosa, los dos se hacían la misma pregunta. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso se han dejado de amar? No entendían nada de nada. Miraron atrás y vieron a **Sakura hablando nerviosamente con ****Shaoran, mientras que él la iba mirando y también hablaba. ****Sakura sacó unos papeles de un sobre grande y se los mostró a ****Shaoran que miró durante unos segundos y luego le dijo algo. ****Sakura parecía muy feliz, sonreía, como ilusionada, mientras él le decía algo, y ella le respondía. ****Shaoran estaba igual de feliz. Los pequeños volvieron a mirar a la carretera mientras escuchaban la radio y música que les pareció muy buena, pues era música de baile, con ritmo. Si hubieran podido (o si se hubieran atrevido) se hubieran puesto a bailar allá mismo, como hacían Kero y Spini delante de ellos, provocando la risa de todos.**

Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad (donde habían aparecido Sakura y Shaoran) salieron del coche y el de **Shaoran aparcó justo al lado. Todos juntos iban paseando, Sakura y Shaoran delante, Eriol detrás y ****Sakura y ****Shaoran atrás del todo, hablando en voz baja. De repente, ****Sakura se dirigió a un árbol corriendo.**

- ¡Venid aquí! ¡Este árbol da muy buena sombra!

**Sakura extendió una manta blanca y todos se sentaron. La cesta en el medio, ****Shaoran apoyado en el árbol con un trozo de pastel en la mano, Eriol a su lado, Sakura delante de Eriol, a su lado estaba la cesta, al otro lado Shaoran, y delante de la cesta estaba ****Sakura estirada, zampándose un bollo. Kero y Spini estaban en el árbol para no ser vistos, también comiendo. Pero entonces sonó el móvil de Eriol.**

- ¿Si?… ¡Ah, hola! ¿Ya has terminado la reunión?… En el campo, con dos Sakuras y dos Shaorans, unos grandes y otros pequeños.… Sí, están aquí… ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?… De acuerdo… Vale… Ahora voy… ¡Adiós!

Eriol guardó el móvil y se puso de pie.

- Lo siento, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien. Esperadme aquí, no voy a tardar mucho.

- ¿Vas a buscarla?- dijo **Sakura- ¡Sí que ha terminado pronto la reunión!**

- Bueno, ha dicho que todo ha ido a pedir de boca, ya está todo solucionado. Vuelvo en poco tiempo.

- De acuerdo, pero no tardéis mucho- dijo **Shaoran.**

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se marchó. Sakura y Shaoran no comprendían nada y miraron a los mayores esperando alguna explicación. **Sakura vio las caras que ponían y se dirigió a ****Shaoran.**

- ¿No crees que deberíamos explicar a quién va a buscar?

- No- le contestó el joven secamente. 

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No te acuerdas que lo hicimos?

- ¡Ya! Y casi se nos escapa todo delante de ellos.

- Pero al final no lo hicimos, ¿verdad? Así que no pasará nada.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Nunca me haces caso!

- ¡La verdad es que no!- rió la muchacha y se dirigió a los pequeños- ¿Queréis saber a quién ha ido a buscar Eriol?

- ¡¡Sí!!- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Pero debéis jurar que no diréis nada de lo que pasará cuando volváis! ¡No podéis contar el futuro de la gente!

- ¡¡¡Lo prometemos!!!- dijeron a la vez, ya desesperados.

- Eriol ha ido a buscar a su mujer.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ERIOL ESTÁ  CASADO?!!!!!!- Sakura y Shaoran estaban de piedra.

- ¿Acaso no habéis visto el anillo de compromiso que lleva?- dijo **Shaoran. **

- ¡Pues no me había fijado!- dijo Sakura.

- Ni yo- dijo Shaoran.

- Pero…- dijo **Sakura- ¿a que no sabéis con quién? ¡¡Con Tomoyo!! **

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¿CON TOMOYO?!!!- eso les costaba de creer (no se lo creían, que no es lo mismo).

- ¡Nos tomas el pelo!- dijo Shaoran.

- La verdad es que sí- dijo **Sakura mostrando un anillo que llevaba- en realidad está casado conmigo.**

Los pequeños pusieron una cara que parecía que habían visto un fantasma. **Shaoran se echó a reír (ya sé que cuesta imaginarlo, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena ^U^) y se dirigió a los pequeños.**

- ¿Es que no veis que os está tomando el pelo? ¡Qué mentirosa eres, Sakura!

- Sólo bromeaba. ¡Qué cara que habéis puesto!- **Sakura se reía a más no poder.**

- ¡Muy graciosa! ¿No ves que los has hecho sufrir?- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Este anillo no es de compromiso- dijo **Sakura- lo heredé de mi madre hace tiempo. Lo que sí es verdad es que Eriol está casado con Tomoyo.**

- Esta vez dice la verdad- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¡Vaya! ¡Yo no imaginaba a Tomoyo con Eriol!- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Yo no la imaginaba con nadie!- rió Sakura. 

- ¡Mirad esto!- **Sakura se dirigió al tronco del árbol, apartando a ****Shaoran de un empujón.**

- ¡Ay!- exclamó éste- ¿Pero por qué me empujas?

- ¡Porque siempre estás en el medio! ¡Aquí está!

Todos miraron donde **Sakura señalaba. En el tronco estaba marcado un corazón, y dentro las iniciales E+T.**

- ¿Lo veis? Eriol más Tomoyo. ¡Pero recordad no decirlo cuando regreséis a vuestro tiempo! Si lo decís, puede que por la vergüenza o por cualquier otra cosa, no se atrevan a decirse lo que sienten, ¡y el futuro cambiaría! 

- ¡No diré nada, de verdad!- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Nada de nada!- dijo Shaoran- Hay otro corazón, a ver…

En el otro, algo más grande, estaban las iniciales S+S.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo **Sakura poniéndose nerviosa- ¡Éste no estaba antes! ¡No sé de quién puede ser!**

- ¡habrán visto el de Eriol y Tomoyo y habrán querido hacer otro!- dijo **Shaoran.**

- "Parece que sea Shaoran y yo"- pensó Sakura.

- "Parece que sea Sakura y yo"- pensó Shaoran (que coincidencia, ¿no? ^_^).

De pronto miraron a **Sakura, que empezó a palidecer y parecía encontrarse mal.**

- ¡Sakura!- exclamó **Shaoran- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien!- dijo **Sakura con voz cansada- Sólo que esta noche no dormí bien, y estoy algo cansada.**

- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡¿Te encuentras bien?!!- Kero (y Spini) asomaba la cabeza.

- ¡Estoy bien Kero! Sólo que un poco cansada.

Se apoyó al árbol donde estaba antes **Shaoran y cerró los ojos unos instantes.**

- ¡Ya me encuentro mejor!- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, pero aún seguía pálida.

Todos la miraban preocupados, pero especialmente **Shaoran, que la miraba con ojos tiernos y brillaban de preocupación. En ese momento sonó el móvil de ****Shaoran (siempre llaman en el momento más inoportuno ^_^U).**

- ¿Sí?- se apartó el teléfono con brusquedad del grito que hizo una persona- ¡Ah, hola Mei Ling!… Muy bien… Sí, muy felices, sí…- volvió a apartar el teléfono (se oyó un "FELICIDADES")- ¡Vaya gracias! ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?…

De pronto **Sakura (que de repente ya se encontraba bien) arrancó el móvil de las manos de ****Shaoran.**

- ¡Hey! ¡Que es mi móvil!- dijo, pero **Sakura no le hizo el menor caso.**

- ¡Hola Mei Ling! ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Escandalosas!- protestó **Shaoran entre dientes, cruzando los brazos.**

- ¡Sí, muy bien!… Sí, mucho…- se quitó el móvil de la oreja del grito (se oyó "FELICIDADES")- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?… Te lo dijo su madre… ¡Tres!… ¡No! Aún no se nota… Te iba a llamar esta noche para decírtelo, pero se nos han adelantado… Shaoran está aquí protestando, como siempre- aquí el chico puso cara de enfado- ¡Bueno! ¿Y tu qué? ¿Cuándo os casáis?- cara de sorpresa por parte de los niños- ¿Cómo que aún no lo tenéis decidido? ¡A este paso, nunca!… Oye Mei Ling, ¿recuerdas que te expliqué que Shaoran y yo fuimos llevados al futuro por una carta?… Pues ahora hay unos niños que vienen del pasado… ¡Exacto! Así que mejor hablamos cuando se hayan ido, ¿vale?… Muy bien… ¡Adiós!

- ¿Mei Ling se va casar?- Shaoran no daba crédito de la noticia.

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero aún no han decidido cuando!

- ¿Y con quién se casa?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Con Shaoran!

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron peor que cuando **Sakura bromeó lo de Eriol. ****Sakura y ****Shaoran se echaron a reír. **

- ¡Que no tontos, que es broma!- la chica se reía con ganas- ¿Cómo queréis que se casen ellos dos? ¡Sería la pesadilla de Mei Ling!

- ¡Oye!- protestó **Shaoran- ¡ Perdona, pero sería MI pesadilla! ¡Todo el día colgada encima mío! ¡Me volvería loco!**

Los niños también se echaron a reír.

- Mira que eres trolera, Sakura- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¿Qué es trolera?- preguntó Sakura.

- Significa mentirosa- respondió **Shaoran.**

- ¡Ay, pero si sólo lo bromeo para divertirnos un poco! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un aburrido! ¡Demasiado serio! ¡Y un protestón!

- ¡Y tu eres una pesada! ¡ya déjame tranquilo! 

- Cambiando de tema, ¿queríais saber quién es la pobre víctima de Mei Ling? Se llama Coray (¡¡me lo he inventado yo!! ¿A que mola? ^O^), y es de China. ¡No veas cómo es! ¡Está buenísimo! Alto, moreno, de ojos verdes y ¡¡¡va a gimnasio!!!! ¡¡No veas qué músculos tiene!! ¡¡¿Y sin camiseta?!! ¡¡Está como un tren!! ¡¡No veas!! ¡¡Y…

- ¡¡¡Ya déjalo!!!- gritó **Shaoran- ¡Ya lo conocerán, no seas tan pesada caray! ¡Es que cuando empieza no para! ¡Se pasa horas hablando de algún chico!**

- ¡¡¡Bah!!! ¡¡Celoso, que eres un celoso!!

- ¡¡¡¿CELOSO YO?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿PERO TU QUE TE CREES?!!!!!- gritó **Shaoran a pleno pulmón, rojo como una bola de navidad.******

- ¡Que no tienes remedio!- rió **Sakura.******

- ¿Se puede saber por qué chillas tanto mocoso?- se oyó a Kero desde encima del árbol.****

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY NINGÚN MOCOSO!!!!!!****

- ¡Cómo empecéis a pelearos-dijo **Sakura- os quedáis aquí toda la noche!******

Todos se callaron. **Shaoran, con los puños cerrados y completamente rojo, se cruzó de brazos (típico de él), mientras que ****Sakura lo miraba con aire amenazador. Sakura y Shaoran tenían una gran gota en la cabeza.**

- ¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran! 

Una chica alta, delgada, muy bonita, de pelo moreno, largo y recogido en una trenza, se dirigía hacía ellos. Detrás iba Eriol.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

**Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a ella. Se cogieron las manos.**

- ^___^ ¡Sakura, estás estupenda! ¡Tan guapa cómo siempre! 

- ^_^U Yo también me alegro de verte, Tomoyo.

- ¡Pero si sois vosotros de niños!- se dirigió a Sakura- ¡Estás tan guapa de pequeña, pareces un ángel! ¡Y Shaoran, que carita!

- ^_^U – se quedaron los pequeños.

- ¡Ay qué bien! ¡Dejadme que os grabe! ¡Compararemos a Sakura de pequeña y de grande, y a Shaoran también!

Absolutamente TODOS tenían una impresionante gota en la cabeza. Tomoyo agarró a Sakura y la grabó. Después a la mayor. Lo mismo con Shaoran. Luego le dio por grabarlos emparejados.

- A ver, Sakura al lado de Shaoran, detrás a la Sakura mayor, y detrás de Shaoran el mayor.

Así lo hicieron.

- ¡No! ¡Más juntos! ¡Más! ¡Un poco más! ¡¡¡Un poco más!!!

Casi se aplastaban de tan juntos que estaban. Sakura y Shaoran, rojos como semáforos (y más), se tocaban los hombros, igual que **Sakura y ****Shaoran, con la diferencia que los mayores no estaban rojos (que raro, ¿no?), si no todo lo contrario. Estaban calmados y sonreían como simples amigos.**

- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora cogidos de la mano! ¡Venga, por favor!

¡¡¡¡Ahora sí que Sakura y Shaoran estaban rojos, sus caras parecían de color granate!!!! Temblando, se dieron la mano con una sonrisa forzada. **Sakura y ****Shaoran se la dieron tranquilamente, felices, como si nada.**

- ¡Guau! ¡Ha quedado precioso! ¡Será el mejor tesoro de mi colección! ¡Bueno no! El tercero. Antes están una boda y la mía- se tapó la boca, no tendría que haberlo dicho.

- ¡No pasa nada, Tomoyo! ¡Ya lo saben!- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¡Menos mal! ¡Pensaba que había metido la pata hasta el fondo! ¡Por eso no os extrañó cuando decidimos ser novios, ya lo sabíais!

- ¡Claro! ¡Pero no podíamos decir nada!

- ¡Cambiando de tema! ¡¡He traído el karaoke!!- dijo mostrando un karaoke en forma de radiocasete.  

- ¡Oh no! ¡No por favor!- exclamó **Shaoran- ¡El karaoke no!**

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Que le tiene alergia!- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¿Cómo que alergia?- preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Que siempre lo pasa mal! Con este karaoke no puedes escoger la canción, sino que debes cantar la que salga- se echó a reír- ¡¡¡¡Y la última vez que cantó le tocó un rap!!!! ¡¡¡No veas la vergüenza que pasó!!!

- ¡¡¿UN RAP?!!- Sakura no se lo podía imaginar, ¿Shaoran un rap? ¡Venga ya!

- ¡Sí, tuve que hacer un rap!- dijo **Shaoran- ¡Y tu te reíste de mí durante una semana!- dijo mirando a ****Sakura.**

- ¡¡Je je je, es verdad!! ¡¡Pero y quién no!! ¡¡¡Tu, con gafas de sol, una gorra al revés y cantando un rap!!! ¡¡Eso no se ve nunca!!- y más risas.

El pobre **Shaoran, que ya no sabía que hacer, se calló y cruzó los brazos (otra vez) rojo cual tomate y furioso.**

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?

- ¡Bueno! Sino me harás cosquillas, y no las soporto.

- Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- ¿no te estás metiendo mucho con Li hoy?

- ¡Es que hoy estoy muy contenta!

- ¡Pues vaya un motivo para meterte conmigo!- gruñó **Shaoran.**

- Es que… ¡No sé! ¡Me gusta hacerlo!- rió **Sakura- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa Shaoran? ¡¡Normalmente tú también te metes conmigo!!**

- ¡¡Si me meto contigo nos pasamos horas peleando!!- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Y no hay quién os pare!!- rió Eriol.

- Pues anda que tú con Tomoyo…- dijo **Shaoran- ¡No sé quién es peor!**

**Sakura se fue al lado de Tomoyo.**

- Es que todos los chicos sois iguales. ¿Verdad Tomoyo?

- Sí, siempre quejándose de las chicas.

- Y luego no pueden vivir sin ellas.

- Ya ves, son raros.

- Y que lo digas. 

- ¡¡Chicas!!- dijo **Shaoran- Sois peores que nosotros.**

- Sí- dijo Eriol- siempre queréis que seamos románticos, que os ayudemos, que os queramos…

- Que seamos fieles- dijo **Shaoran- que aprendamos a cocinar, que…**

- Querer es una cosa, Eriol- dijo Tomoyo.

- Y ser, otra, Shaoran- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¿Qué… Qué… Qué insinúas?- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Que nunca sois como deseamos que seáis- dijo Tomoyo.

- En esta vida nada es perfecto- dijo Eriol.

- O sea, que los chicos sois imperfectos. ¡¡Lo adivinamos, Sakura!!

- ¡¡Ya te lo dije!!- rió **Sakura.**

- ¡¡Bueno, ya vale ¿No?!!- dijo Eriol.

- ¡¡Está bien!! Hoy ya nos hemos metido bastante con vosotros- dijo **Sakura.**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban pasmados, con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Se hablaron flojito.

- Sí que son raros. ¿No crees?- le dijo Sakura a Shaoran.

- Sí, nos portamos de una forma muy diferente- dijo Shaoran- ¿Y por qué te metes tanto conmigo?

- No tengo ni idea- la chica se puso roja- Eso me pregunto yo, porque ¿no…no nos queremos?

- No lo parece en absoluto- Shaoran estaba tan rojo como Sakura- Discutimos continuamente.

- Ya lo veo. ^-^U ¿Pero qué hace Tomoyo?

Tomoyo había encendido el karaoke y perseguía a Eriol para que cantara él primero. Cuando por fin lo cogió, agarró también el karaoke y lo puso al lado de la cesta de la merienda, mientras todos se sentaban alrededor.

Notas de la autora:

- ¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!! ¡¡Por fin terminé este capítulo!! ¿Ha dado o no más de un susto y alguna carcajada? Yo desde luego, me lo he pasado bomba escribiéndolo ^^. ¡¡Vaya, las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más misteriosas!! ¿Algún que otro avance? Pues aquí tienen:

-Todos tendrán que cantar una canción (bueno casi todos) ¡¡¡¡y al pobre **Shaoran** le tocará una que le hará pasar un mal rato!!!!

-**Shaoran** y Kero tendrán un pequeño accidente con **Sakura**. ¡¡Salen vivos de milagro!!

Si quieren saber más, les invito a leer el próximo capítulo. **Cap. 3:la pesadilla del karaoke ¡Pobre Shaoran!** Promete ser divertido. 

Me despido de ustedes con mucho cariño. ¡¡¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!!!


	3. La pesadilla del karaoke, ¡pobre Shaoran...

Cap.3: La pesadilla del karaoke, ¡pobre Shaoran!

- ¡venga Eriol! ¡Tú primero!- dijo Tomoyo dándole el micrófono.

- ¿Tengo que serlo?- Eriol cogió el micro. 

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hazlo por mí!- le dijo Tomoyo.

- Ahora que caigo- dijo **Sakura mirando a lo niños- vosotros no podéis participar, ¡¡no os conocéis las canciones de ahora!!**

- ¡Es verdad!- dijo** Shaoran- ¡Me libro de la tortura!**

- ¡Pero ahora no!- dijo **Sakura- ¡Te conoces muy bien las canciones que suenan ahora!**

- ¡ya lo sé! ¡Tendré que aguantarme!

- Pero… ¿Eriol no estaba aquí de vacaciones?- dijo Sakura- No lo entiendo.

- A ver, en realidad Eriol y Tomoyo viven aquí- dijo **Shaoran- Dijo que estaba de vacaciones porque en un principio no tendríais que saber nada del futuro. Era una tapadera.**

- ¡Ahora caigo!- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Quién cantará después de Eriol?- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¡Yo no quiero cantar!- dijo **Shaoran- ¡Siempre me tocan las peores canciones!**

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo **Sakura- ¿Tan cobarde eres? ¡Recuerda que si no cantas te toca pasar una prueba!**

- ¿Una prueba?- preguntó Sakura.

- Sí. Nunca quiere cantar, todos lo hacíamos menos él. Así que para animarle, si no canta le hacemos pasar una prueba. 

- ¡Lo que quieren es asesinarme!- dijo **Shaoran- ¡Si no quiero cantar me obligan a pasar una prueba! ¡Y si canto se ríen de mí!**

- ¡Sólo me río yo!- dijo **Sakura- Y fue sólo cuando cantaste el rap. Además, todos te dijimos que lo hiciste muy bien. ¡Y es que canta muy bien! Es por eso que le obligamos a cantar, porque lo hace muy bien. La lástima es que nunca quiera demostrarlo.**

- ¡Bueno esto ya está listo!- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Quién canta después de Eriol?

- Primero Eriol y Shaoran- dijo **Sakura- Después tu y yo.**

- ¡Vale! A ver: chico… Chico…- dijo tocando unos botones- Chica… Y chica. ¡Listo!

- ¿Para qué son esos botones?- quiso saber Sakura.

- Para que salgan canciones de chicos o de chicas. Es para que a un chico no le toque una canción que canta una chica, y al revés.

- ¡Hala! ¡Qué moderno!

- ¡Pues eso no es todo! ¿Ves esta pequeña pantalla? Aquí sale el título de la canción que ha tocado. Si te la sabes empezará a sonar, y si no puedes cambiarla.

- ¡Qué guay!

- A ver Eriol, te ha tocado "Pase lo que pase". ¿Te la sabes?

- Sí, empecemos.

- ¡Qué bien!- dijo **Sakura- ¡Ésta mola mucho!**

El karaoke empezó a emitir la música y Eriol se preparó. 

(Nota: Pase lo que pase es una canción del grupo S2, compuesta para un programa que hicieron en España llamado "El Bus". 10 pasajeros tuvieron que pasar 100 días en un autobús de 15 metros sin nada para entretenerse, viajando por todo el país. Cada semana se eliminaba a alguien y subía otro, y se eliminaban por votación de los espectadores. La ganadora, Sonia, obtuvo 50 millones como premio. Me aficioné al programa por culpa de la canción, y me ha parecido ideal para Eriol, aunque no tenga nada que ver. Soy rara, así de fácil. ^_^U)

"Aunque la mañana sea noche, 

o el sol se vuelva azul

Al ver pasar la luz tras los cristales

 me quedas sólo tú

No me arrepiento de lo loco que estoy

 de este viaje sin destino

Y tu recuerdo como un talismán

mi camino guiará

**Y pase lo que pase**

**El bus que me alejó vendrá**

**Y al fin de la aventura tu sonrisa me esperará**

**Y pase lo que pase**

**Mi viaje debe continuar**

**Me juego en el asfalto tantos sueños por alcanzar**

La tarde va cayendo lentamente

Momentos de quietud

Tu imagen pasa clara por mi mente

Me envuelve con su luz

Sigo mi rumbo, no puedo parar

Sólo llevo un equipaje

Con mil deseos que he de realizar

Y una vida que inventar

Y pase lo que pase 

**El bus que me alejó vendrá**

**Y al fin de la aventura tu sonrisa me esperará**

**Y pase lo que pase**

**Mi viaje debe continuar**

**Me juego en el asfalto tantos sueños por alcanzar"**

Durante la canción Eriol no paró de mirar a Tomoyo, que no paraba de sonreír.

- ¡Guau, Eriol! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!- le dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Sí!- dijo **Sakura- ¡Y además te ha tocado una muy fácil y guapa!**

- ¡Gracias!- dijo Eriol sentándose.

- ¡Vamos Shaoran!- dijo **Sakura- ¡Te toca a ti!**

El pobre **Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que coger el micro que ****Sakura le daba. Tomoyo miró el karaoke y se echó a reír.**

- ¡Hay Li te ha tocado una muy buena!- dijo entre risas.

- ¡Es cierto!- dijo **Sakura que miraba la pantalla y se echaba a reír- ¡Hay, pobre! ¡Después de ésta no creo que quiera ver nunca más el karaoke!**

- ¡¿Pero cuál me ha tocado?!- **Shaoran estaba algo nervioso (por no decir mucho. ^-^)**

- "Amor Mediterráneo"- le dijo Tomoyo, pues **Sakura estaba ocupada riéndose a más no poder.**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!- a **Shaoran se le pusieron los pelos de punta- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ni hablar!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO NO CANTO ESO!!!!!!!!!**

- ¡Ah no! ¡Que te crees tu eso!- dijo **Sakura- ¡Ya estás saliendo a cantarla!**

- ¡¡¡Pero Sakura!!!!- suplicaba **Shaoran.**

- ¡¡No hay peros que valgan!! Te ha tocado ésta, ¡¡así que la vas a cantar!! ¡¡Y no tienes excusa porque te la sabes!! Además, es mi favorita, me encanta esta canción- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡¡Jooooo!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué yo?!!! ¡¡¡No hay derecho!!!- protestaba.

- ¡Realmente eres un cobarde!- dijo **Sakura- Eres incapaz de cantar una canción delante de nosotros. **

- ¡¡No soy ningún cobarde!! Pienso cantarla, ¡¡y te demostraré que no soy cobarde!!- **Shaoran se levantó y se puso delante de todos- ¡Dale!**

- ¡¡Eh, que conste que no te hemos obligado!!- dijo **Sakura- Has sido tu quien ha querido salir a cantarla.**

- Al final has conseguido que salga, lo tenías bien planeado- dijo **Shaoran temblando como un flan- Anda, enchufa y acabemos cuando antes.**

**Sakura apretó un botón y el karaoke empezó a sonar. Era una melodía suave y romántica.**

(Nota: Esta canción es muy romántica y bonita (para mí). Es de Bertín Osborne, cuando aún cantaba este tipo se canciones (las de ahora no valen nada de nada ¬_¬). Es una canción vieja, del 95, pero me gusta mucho y aún la escucho, ¡¡¡¡es tan linda!!!! Y además, mi novio me la cantó, así que razón de más para que me guste ^__^.Bueno, creo que es ideal para hacer sufrir a **Shaoran y, entre nosotros / as, es ideal para que se la cante a ****Sakura. ¿Se lo imaginan? Ji ji ji ^V^)**

"Amor que vino fresco a la sombra de un ciprés

el vuelo de una nube solitaria al atardecer

Amor de arena blanca, luna blanca y blanca sal

De brisa hecha sonrisa, pies descalzos en el mar

Amor de media tarde y ojos verdes junto a mí

Amor Mediterráneo

Nota: en realidad es "ojos negros" pero **Shaoran lo cambia. ¿por qué será?**

Amor de dulce música jazmín, tumbado al sol

De pasos en la hierba, salpicados por el calor

Amor de cuerpo entero, a fuego lento, piel con piel

Amor fuera del tiempo, amor de espuma, amor de miel

Amor que no se mancha, amor que vuela junto a mí

Amor Mediterráneo

Y yo que he recorrido el mundo entero detrás de ti

Buscando un puerto abierto donde anclarme y echar raíz 

Por fin hallé tu sombra donde crece el puro amor

Amor Mediterráneo

Por fin hallé tu sombra donde crece el puro amor

Amor Mediterráneo"

**Shaoran cuando empezó a cantar parecía más un tomate que una persona, pero a medida que cantaba, el rojo se iba borrando de sus mejillas. Mientras cantaba, evitaba mirar a alguien, sólo miraba a los lados o hacia arriba. Cuando terminó y se sentó, aún estaba sonrojado. Todos le aplaudieron. En realidad cantaba muy bien y tenía muy buena voz.**

- ¡Qué canción más bonita!- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Sí! ¿Y verdad que canta bien?- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¡Sí, mucho!

Shaoran se puso rojo como una cereza madura, casi tanto como **Shaoran, que ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. ****Sakura se puso al lado de ****Shaoran.**

- ¿Lo ves, tonto, cómo no hay para tanto? ¡Si lo haces muy bien!- le dijo **Sakura a un tomate con forma humana, dándole un codazo.**

- -…… ********-_-******** Déjame en paz.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- Enfadado y avergonzado. *****--*****

- ¡Pero si eres muy bueno cantando! ¡No seas tan modesto!

- … ****--**** Déjame.

- Es extraño que Kero no se haya reído de ti. ¡Él, que siempre busca excusas para provocarte! ¿Por qué será?

- Tranquila, Sakura- dijo Eriol- Es que se han dormido en el árbol los dos.

- ¡Ah vale!

- ¡Bueno- dijo Tomoyo cogiendo el micro- me toca! ¡Hace mucho que no canto! Pero creo me podré defender. ¿Cuál me ha tocado?

- "Pop"- dijo Eriol.

- ¡Ay, qué bien! ¡Esa es la que hice para ti, Sakura!

- ^_^U Ya lo sé Tomoyo.

El karaoke empezó a sonar y Tomoyo a cantar.

(Nota: Esta canción es del grupo "La oreja de Van Gogh", mi grupo favorito ^^. Me pareció ideal para Tomoyo, ya que tanto admira a Sakura.¿Había dicho ya que es mi grupo favorito? Me sé todas las canciones de memoria. ^^ Me encanta este disco, que por cierto, se llama "El viaje de Copperpot", para quien no lo sepa. ^__^)

"Tienes talento y cultura

Manos bonitas y estudias francés

Cantas actúas y pintas

Escribes poemas todo lo haces bien

Has nacido artista lo sé

Se te nota en la cara

Tienes mucho poder

Firma aquí abajo y verás

Como cambia tu vida

Es muy fácil ganar

**Eres la reina del pop**

**Una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión**

**Eres facturas y alcohol**

**Una foto borrosa una flor sin olor**

Piensa en que vas a gastar

Todo ese dinero que vas a ganar

No sabes cuanto te admiro

Te aplaudo te miro y te escucho también

Nunca olvides quién te ayudó

Quién estuvo contigo quién te enseñó

No dejes que nadie al pasar

Te mire a los ojos tú debes mandar

**Eres la reina del pop**

**Una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión**

**Eres facturas y alcohol**

**Una foto borrosa una flor sin olor**

**Eres la reina del pop**

**Una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión**

**Eres facturas y alcohol**

**Una foto borrosa una flor sin olor**

Una flor sin olor

Una flor sin flor sin color

Una flor sin olor

Tomoyo no se puso nerviosa ni un momento. Al contrario, estaba radiante cantando y al terminar, todos le aplaudieron y ella, sonriendo, se sentó.

- Eres la mejor Tomoyo, deberías haber sido cantante- dijo Eriol.

- Sabes que se me da mejor diseñar- le contestó con una sonrisa- ¡Sakura!

- ¡¿Qué?!- se asustó la joven.

- ¡Tengo nuevos diseños, tienes que venir a casa a probártelos!

- ^_^UU No soy modelo, Tomoyo.

- Pero sí para probarte mis diseños. ¡Porfa! Te regalaré el que más te guste!

- ^_^U De acuerdo.

- ¿Sí? ¡¡Qué bien!! ^____^

- ^_^UUU Tomoyo…

- Desde luego, nunca vas a cambiar, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.

- Toma- **Shaoran le pasa el micro a ****Sakura- Ahora te toca a ti.**

- Yo no me echaré atrás como tú, dame- dijo mientras se levantaba.

- \_/ Ya empezamos- dijo **Shaoran enfadado.**

- Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- te ha tocado "Soledad". 

- ¡Bien! ¡Esa me gusta mucho! ¡Dale!

El karaoke empezó a emitir una música con marcha y **Sakura, ni corta ni perezosa, se preparó para cantar.**

(Nota: esta canción también es de mi grupo favorito, "La oreja de Van Gogh". ¡¡Me ha costado un montón decidir qué canción le haría cantar a Sakura!! Como todas las canciones son buenas… Me podía volver loca. ¿_? Bueno, he cogido esta canción porque, a parte de ser 1 de las que más me gustan, la letra parece dirigida a Shaoran, después de haberse ido. Parece reflejar la soledad que Sakura siente (o sentirá). ¿Queréis escuchar las canciones? En esta web están todas las del disco: www.laorejadevangogh.com Espero que os gusten. ^^)

"Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir

Éramos muy niños cuando allí te conocí

Te veo jugar y en silencio hablar

Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón

Donde me leías al dormir

Siempre estabas junto a mí

En mi mente revolviendo todo

Y esperando verme sonreír

**Oh soledad dime si algún día habrá**

**Entre tú y el amor buena amistad**

**Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar**

**Dame tu mano una vez más**

Escapábamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar

Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad

Siempre fuiste fiel transparente fe

Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamoré

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón

Donde me leías al dormir

Siempre estabas junto a mi

En mi mente revolviendo todo

Y esperando verme sonreír

**Oh soledad dime si algún día habrá**

**Entre tú y e l amor buena amistad**

**Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar**

**Dame tu mano una vez más**

**(repetición del verso)**

uh shalala uh shalala

uh shalala uh shalala"

Todos aplaudieron a **Sakura mientras se sentaba, sonriendo y un tanto sonrojada. La verdad era que ahora tenía una voz muy bonita y dulce, y cantaba muy bien, según Shaoran, que se había quedado atónito.**

- Sakura lo haces realmente bien. ^___^¡Te grabé con la cámara!- dijo Tomoyo (¿quien si no, **Shaoran?)**

- ^_^U Tomoyo…

- Sakura… ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿A mí? Nada.

- Estás pálida.

- Sólo estoy algo cansada porque no dormí bien anoche.

- ¿Y eso?

- … Pues es que… Tenía insomnio. Y hablando de noche… Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde. 

- ¿Atraparéis la carta esta noche?- quiso saber Tomoyo.

- En un principio sí.

- ¡Bien! Yo también vendré. ¡Así podré grabarte!

- ^^U Como quieras.

- ¡Vaya, ahora llueve! Mejor nos vamos ya.

- Quedamos aquí a las 12, ¿os parece bien?- dijo Eriol.

- A nosotros perfecto- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Nos vemos esta noche pues. ¡Adiós!- dijo Tomoyo cogiendo el brazo de Eriol y alejándose.

- Adiós- dijo Eriol con Spini en la otra mano, aún durmiendo.

- ¡Adiós!- dijeron todos.

- ¡Qué linda pareja hacen!- dijo **Sakura- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡Llueve mucho!**

Cuando se dirigían al coche corriendo, **Sakura tropezó y cayó en un charco lleno de barro. "¡Qué mala pata!"- dijo mientras alcanzaba a los otros.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya casi era noche del todo y **Sakura se fue hacía el final de un pasillo.**

- ¡Me voy a duchar, estoy llena de barro! ¡Que nadie entre!

- ¡Está bien!- dijo **Shaoran- ¡Hay toallas en el armario!**

- ¡Gracias!- y entró.

- Bueno yo voy a hacer la cena.

- ¿He oído cena? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI BIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kero se despertó al instante y entró en la cocina- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Venga Shaoran!!!!!!- Kero entraba en el comedor- ¡¡¡¿No ibas a hacer la cena?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VENGA!!!!!!!- lo agarró del brazo.

- ¡Vaya! Cuando se trata de comer, soy su mejor amigo- dijo **Shaoran entrando en la cocina tirado de Kero.**

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cuál?

- Habías dicho que Eriol estaba de vacaciones y no es verdad.

- No, no lo es.

- ¿Entonces dónde está Nakuru?

- …- dudó unos instantes- no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿por qué no?

- Si digo algo que no debería luego Sakura me mata. Espera.

**Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta del baño y dio un par de golpes. **

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo **Sakura desde dentro.**

- ¡Oye, que preguntan por Nakuru! ¡¿Lo digo?!

- ¡¡¿Y para eso me molestas?!!

- ¡No quiero que luego me eches la culpa de nada!

- ¡Díselo! ¡Si no pasa nada!

- ¡Ok!- se fue al salón- Bueno, pues resulta que Nakuru está casada y vive en Tomoeda con su marido, Toya.

- OoO ¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué, con Toya?!!!!!- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

- ¡Así que al final después de ir tanto detrás de él lo consiguió!- dijo Sakura.

- Sí, y tienen una niña muy linda- **Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa- ¡Es igualita que su madre! Cuando ve a Sakura, grita: "¡¡¡¡Tita Sakura!!!!" y se le cuelga al cuello.**

- Vaya entonces no se puede negar que es hija suya- dijo Sakura- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Se llama Nakuru, como su madre, pero le decimos Nakuri. ¡Hey pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie!

- ¡De acuerdo!- dijo Sakura- ¿Y no…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y **Shaoran lo cogió.**

- Casa de los Li, diga- se le marcó la vena y alzó el puño- ¡¡¡¡Toya te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames mocoso!!!!… Sí está aquí pero se está duchando… ¿Qué insinúas?… ¡¡Perdona pero ella está aquí porque quiere!!… A todo esto ¿Qué quieres?… ¿Una fiesta de cumple para Nakuri? ¿Cuándo?… Mira se lo digo y te llama mañana… ¿Qué pasa?…- se le cambió la cara y sonrió- ¡¡¡Hola Nakuri!!! ¿Qué tal el cole?… ¿De verdad?… ¡Qué bien!… ¡Claro que iremos a tu fiesta de cumple!… La tita ahora se está duchando… ¡Tranquila que no se ahogará!… ¡Ah no! ¡Ya lo sabrás!… Si te lo digo no es un regalo… ¿Malo yo?… ¡Ya lo verás!… Sí que te gustará si… No se me olvidará… ¡Prometido!… La tita te llama mañana, ¿vale?… ¡Buenas noches!… ¡Adiós!- y colgó.

Entró en la cocina donde estaban todos y vio a Kero terminándose un enorme pastel.

- ¡¡¡¡Kero!!!! ¡¡¡Te has comido los postres de todos!!!

- Glubs… Esto… ¡No lo sabía!- y salió volando.

- ¡¡¡¡Ven aquí!!!! ¡¡Te vas a enterar!!- pero el peluche ya había desaparecido- ¡¡Es para matarlo!!- y salió detrás de él.

Se les oía correr por toda la casa y Kero que decía: "¡¡¡¡Ah, que me coge!!!! ¡¡¡Socorro!!!". Y al final, Kero entró en un sitio y **Shaoran lo siguió.**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ LOS DOS, PREVERTIDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿PERO QUE OS HABÉIS CREÍDO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó **Sakura, y se oyó tirar cosas.**

**Shaoran y Kero entraron en la cocina corriendo.**

- ¡¡Casi nos mata!!- dijo **Shaoran recobrando el aliento.**

- ¡¡Creí que no salía de ésta!!- dijo Kero- ¡¡Qué mal genio que gasta!! ¡¡No recordaba que Sakura estaba en el baño!! 

- ¡¡Ni yo tampoco!! ¡¡Casi me da con el champú en la cabeza!!

En eso que por detrás aparece **Sakura, ya vestida y con el pelo mojado, ¡¡y les da 1 bofetada a cada uno!! (pero qué bestia ^_^U).**

- ¡Eso os enseñará a volver a entrar cuando estoy en el baño!

- ¡Pero Sakura fue sin querer!- dijo Kero.

- ¡Pues la próxima vez fijaos mejor! ¡Y dejad ya de comportaros como niños!- y se volvió al baño.

- Si que está de mal humor hoy- dijo **Shaoran tocándose la mejilla.**

- ¡Sí! ¡Hoy no hay quién la aguante!- dijo Kero haciendo el mismo gesto.

- Mejor me vuelvo a hacer la cena.

Sakura y Shaoran tenían una gota en la frente y no sabían qué decir. Kero les desafió a jugar a la videoconsola mientras **Shaoran preparaba la cena. Al poco rato, ****Sakura entró en el comedor con la ropa limpia y el pelo seco. Luego entró en la cocina, salió al poco rato y subió al piso de arriba.**

Después de que Kero les ganara 152 veces seguidas a los dos, se sentaron para comer, pero **Sakura no estaba.**

- ¿Dónde está ahora Sakura?- preguntó Kero.

- Se ha ido a dormir un rato- dijo **Shaoran- Estaba muy cansada. Iré a despertarla- y subió al piso de arriba.**

- Pobre Sakura- dijo Kero- Realmente se la veía cansada.

- ¿Por qué está tan cansada?- preguntó Shaoran- Cuando pasas una noche sin dormir no estás tan cansado.

- Tienes razón, mocoso. Pero en realidad lleva 3 noches sin dormir.

- ¿3 noches?- dijo Sakura- ¿Y eso?

- No lo sé, según ella tiene insomnio. ¿No podemos empezar ya a comer?- Kero tenía la boca hecha agua.

- ¡Hola!- **Sakura entraba en el comedor.**

- ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Pudiste dormir?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y ahora me encuentro súper bien!- dijo estirando los brazos.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadada?

- No, tranquilo.

Cenaron tranquilamente y luego fueron al comedor. Pero cuando entraron allí, otra carta salió del bolsillo de Sakura, la carta Trueno, y se escapó. Intentaron atraparla pero fue inútil.

- ¡No! ¡Se escapa! ¡¿Cómo la cogeremos?!- dijo Sakura.

- Tranquila- dijo **Sakura- Esta noche las cogeremos. Ahora más vale dormir un rato y cuando falte poco para las 12 nos iremos. ¡me muero de sueño!**

- Sí, mejor dormimos ahora y así, por la noche no tendremos sueño.

Y todos se fueron a dormir. A Sakura y Shaoran les tocó dormir en la habitación donde antes **Sakura había hablado con Sakura, y allí continuaba el osito. Al principio se sonrojaron, pero luego recordaron que cada uno sabía lo que el otro sentía. Sakura cogió el osito y se metió en la cama con él, sonriéndole a Shaoran, que le devolvió la sonrisa (¡¡¡¡Qué tierno!!!! ;_; ¡¡Snif!!) al mismo tiempo que también se acostaba. Eso sí, no podían evitar estar los dos rojos y nerviosos, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.**

- ¡Chicos! ¡Despertad! ¡Venga! ¡¡¡Arriba!!!- gritaba **Sakura.**

- ¿Mmm…?- dijo Sakura- ¿Qué hora es?- y volvió a caer en la almohada. 

- ¡Son las 11! ¡Venga Shaoran!- **Sakura tiraba de las sábanas de Shaoran. Por lo visto, a él le costaba más levantarse que a Sakura.**

Notas de la autora: 

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Les gusta? Todavía no ha llegado lo bueno, ¡¡ahora empezará la acción!! Creo que ahora me voy a dedicar a hacer comentarios al final de los capítulos, ya que la mayoría lo hace… ¡No voy a ser menos! ^O^

- ¡¡Kina no seas trolera!! Lo haces porque te gusta… ¬_¬

- Bueno, un poquito :-P ¡Ah por cierto! Les presento a Xkari18. 

- ¡Hola!

- Es una gran amiga mía, que siempre le busca lo más negativo a mis fics y que se ha colado en el comentario ¬_¬

- ¡¡¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!!! Nunca busco lo negativo de tus fics, ¡¡¡¡¡¡sabes que soy una fanática de ellos!!!!!! Si no me gustaran, tú y yo no seríamos amigas. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si precisamente te envié mi comentario del 1r fic y gracias a eso nos conocemos!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡Sí, tienes razón!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Sólo bromeaba!!!!! ¡¡¡No te enfades!!!

- -_-''' Tú y tus bromas… 

- ¡¡¡No te enfades!!! ^_^ ¿Me perdonas?

- Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡¡¡¡Que me reveles algo de la continuación!!!!!

- -_-''' Está bien.

- ¡¡¡¡Yupi!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Eres la mejor, Kina!!!! ^________^

- ^_^U Pero déjame despedirme, ¿quieres?

- ¡¡¡Sí, claro!!! Adelante. ^_____^

- Bien. Vamos allá: ¿Qué debe ser lo que parecen esconder **Sakura y los demás? ¿Atraparán la carta? ¿Realmente el anillo que tiene ****Sakura lo heredó?**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo lo sé!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Yo lo sé!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡En realidad… Mmmmmm...- Kina le tapó la boca.

- ¡¡¡¡Cállate, bocazas!!!! ¡¡¡¡Cómo digas algo no vuelves a salir!!!!! Bueno, aquí tenéis un par de avances: A la hora de atrapar la carta, **Shaoran no va a permitir que ****Sakura luche con ellos. ¿Por qué será?**

- ¡¡¡¡¡Yo lo sé!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mmmmmm…

- ¡¡¡Que te calles!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si lo quieren saber, que miren el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!! Espero que lo lean. **Cap. 4: ¡¡¡¡a la caza de las cartas!!!! ****¿Sakura qué te ocurre? ¡¡¡¡Hasta lo próxima!!!!!!!!******

- ¡¡¡¡¡Adiós!!!!!!!****


	4. ¡A la caza de las cartas! ¿Sakura qué te...

Cap. 4: ¡A la caza de las cartas! ¿Sakura qué te ocurre?

Cuando los niños bajaron al comedor, llevaban cara de muertos vivientes y arrastraban los pies U.Uzzz. Pero se fueron espabilando poco a poco. Aún tenía más mala cara **Shaoran, que se quedaba dormido en la silla. En seguida se espabiló, pues ****Sakura le pegó un buen susto cuando dormitaba, quedando todos con una gota en la cabeza. Después de que Kero se zampara una caja de galletas (¡¡será glotón!! -_- no tiene remedio) y los demás tomaran una taza de leche, salieron. La noche era muy buena, no hacía frío y el cielo estaba estrellado.**

- ¡Qué romántico!- dijo **Sakura observando el cielo.**

- Se nota que ha llegado el verano- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¡Y las vacaciones!

- Oye Sakura- dijo **Shaoran- ¿Cómo has limpiado la ropa?**

- He utilizado la carta Burbuja y luego a Viento. Después me he duchado y ha sido cuando habéis entrado- **Sakura puso cara de enfado- ¡¿Qué es lo que has visto?!**

- ¿Yo?- se puso nervioso y le cayó una gota- ¡Nada, nada! ¡No he visto nada!

- ¬¬ ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Te lo juro! Ya me hubiera gustado pero...

- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! \_/***

- ¡¡¡Era broma, era broma!!!- movía las manos frenéticamente y la gota se hizo más grande- ¡¡Sólo era una broma, lo siento!!

- ¬¬ ¡Ya! Seguro.

- ^_^UUUUU ¿No me crees?

- No.

- ^_^UUUUUUU ¡De verdad que sólo bromeaba!

- ¡Lo que tú digas!- **Sakura dijo en voz baja- ¬¬ Voy yo y me lo creo.**

- ¡Sakura!- suplicó- ¿Y si dejamos el tema? ^_^

- Sí, antes de que me entren ganes de asesinarte. ¬¬ No sé porqué no lo hago ahora.

- ^_^U ¡Mira! Eriol y Tomoyo. "Me salvé"- pensó.

Los niños no sabían qué decir ni qué hacer. Tomoyo agitaba la mano y Eriol estaba a su lado, cogidos de la mano. **Shaoran cogió el tablero (¿alguien me podría decir cómo se llama eso?) y fueron hacia donde marcaba, hasta notar la carta. Al llegar, vieron a Tiempo y a Trueno juntos. Les esperaban. Sakura se acercó a ellas.**

- ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Por qué habéis huido de mí? ¿Acaso no os cuido cómo debería?

Las cartas, simplemente, la miraron con aire amenazador.

- ¡Contestadme!- Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa- ¡No quiero pelear con vosotras! Decidme qué os pasa, quiero ayudaros.

La contestación fue simple, Trueno les lanzó un trueno (¿no suena raro?^_^U) que significaba claramente que querían luchar. Sakura transformó la llave y Shaoran su espada, pero **Sakura y ****Shaoran no lo hicieron.**

- ¿No nos ayudaréis?- preguntó Sakura.

- No- dijo **Shaoran- Debéis hacerlo vosotros, ya que son las cartas de vuestro tiempo. Nosotros ya lo hicimos.**

- No os preocupéis- dijo **Sakura- Todo saldrá bien. ¡¡Las atraparéis!!**

Les sonrió para darle ánimos (funcionó ^-^) y los niños se prepararon para la batalla. Sakura atacó primero, pero las 2 cartas esquivaron el golpe. Shaoran la ayudó y pelearon durante un rato. Aún así no les dio grandes resultados. En media pelea, otra carta salió del bolsillo de Sakura y se unió a las otras 2 (normal, por eso el fic se llama cómo se llama ¿no? ^-^), era la carta Rápida (tengo obsesión por ella, ¡¡es que me encanta!! ^__^). Aún era más difícil luchar, porque Rápida dio velocidad a las otras cartas. Shaoran usó la carta del viento (ya saben,  esas que tiene él) y Trueno salió volando, mientras que las otras 2 quedaban aturdidas por el ataque de Sakura y Keroberos (así se llama en catalán -_- no tengo la culpa de no haberlo visto en español). Sakura, Keroberos y Shaoran se acercaron a los mayores.

- ¡Sakura!- dijo Keroberos a la mayor- ¡Si nos ayudaras terminaríamos antes y podríamos cogerlas! ¡Son realmente rápidas! 

- ¡Por favor ayudadnos!- dijo Sakura.

- Pero…- empezó **Sakura.**

- ¡¡Vamos Sakura!!- dijo Tomoyo- ¡¡Hace mucho que no te grabo en combate!!

- ^-^U Tomoyo…- se dirigió a los demás- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo haré!- y sacó la llave.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, **Shaoran le quitó la llave.**

- Tú no lucharás- dijo seriamente.

- Oye mocoso, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que haces?- dijo Keroberos- ¡Ella luchará si quiere!

- ¡He dicho que no luchará!

- Pero Shaoran- dijo **Sakura- ¡Yo quiero luchar!**

- ¡No lo harás!

- ¡Sí lo haré!

- ¡No pienso dejar que luches!

- ¿Y qué podría pasar?

- ¡Sabes muy bien lo que podría pasar, Sakura!

- ¡¡¿A sí?!!- interrumpió Keroberos- ¡¿Y qué es lo que puede pasar, listillo?!

- ¡¿Eh?! Pues…- **Shaoran calló y bajó la mirada.**

En ese momento Trueno atacó y se dispersaron. **Sakura volvió a coger la llave, pero ****Shaoran se puso delante de ella.**

- ¡No permitiré que luches!- le dijo a la chica.

- Shaoran…- ella puso cara triste.

- Sakura, por favor- dijo en tono dulce (¡¡¡¡uy uy uy!!!! ¡Qué raro! ^-^)- Sabes lo que podría ocurrir.

- Lo sé. Tienes razón, no puedo.

- Prométeme que no lucharás.

- Te lo prometo.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué es eso de que no lucharás?!!!- Keroberos interrumpió (la bonita escena ^-^)- ¡¡¿Se puede saber por qué dices que no puedes?!!

Todos se habían vuelto a reunir con ellos y esperaban una respuesta ya que no entendían nada (uyyy… ¡si lo supieran! ^^ ¡A leer que falta poco! _¡-Y vaya motivo!_  - ¡Xkari18 ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?! \_/ _- ^^U Pasaba por aquí y ya ves, he venido a echarte una mano_  - ^-^ Gracias por las molestias. ¬_¬ Y si quieres saber el final lo tendrás que leer, que te he dicho demasiado  -_^^UUUUU Me pillaste_  - -_-* Lo sabía ^-^ ¡Cómo te conozco!  

_-¬¬ ¿Piensas continuar el fic o no? _ ¡¡Ay sí, se me olvidaba!! **^^** Perdón).

- ¡No es problema tuyo!- dijo **Shaoran.**

- ¡¡¿Qué no es problema mío?!! ¡¡¡Sakura tiene las cartas y es mi ama!!!

Las cartas, juntas, volvieron a atacar y todos se prepararon para la lucha. **Shaoran se unió a ellos, y en un ataque fue lanzado al suelo, golpeándose violentamente. Trueno se dispuso a atacarle y él estaba sin defensa, pues la espada había caído lejos. Sakura y Shaoran fueron a su ayuda, pero las otras cartas les impedían el paso. El ataque de Trueno iba directamente a ****Shaoran, que no tenía escapatoria.**

- ¡Escudo!- y el ataque rebotó en el escudo, salvando al chico.

**Sakura había roto la promesa y sostenía la vara en las manos. Invocó a Viento para alejar a trueno de ****Shaoran. Parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande, pues sudaba y cogía aire frenéticamente. De pronto se arrodilló, con las manos en el suelo y con cara de dolor.**

- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!- gritó **Shaoran corriendo al lado de ella.**

- ¡Sakura!- gritó Tomoyo mientras iba a su lado con Eriol.

Sin recordarse de las cartas, Sakura, Shaoran y Keroberos dejaron de luchar y corrieron a su lado. **Shaoran se había arrodillado junto a ****Sakura para ayudarla.**

- ¡Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo, preocupada- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¡Oh, nada!- contestó ella- Sólo que hace mucho que no usaba las cartas y me he cansado.

- Sakura, tu poder es muy grande- dijo Keroberos- Es imposible que te canses de esta manera.

- Tiene razón- dijo Eriol- Sakura, te pasa algo. No puede ser que te agotes así. Dinos qué tienes.

- De verdad que no me pasa nada- dicho esto se puso las manos en la barriga- ¡Ayyyyyyy!

- ¿Por qué has roto tu promesa, Sakura?- dijo **Shaoran- Te dije que era peligroso- el pobre tenía cara de asustado (de muy asustado ^-^)**

- ¿Peligroso?- dijo Keroberos- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sakura? ¡¡¡Dímelo Sakura!!!

- ¡No puedo decírtelo Kero!- contestó ella.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¡Vamos Sakura, dinos qué te ocurre!! ¡¡Nos preocupas!!- pero ella sólo bajó la cabeza- ¡Shaoran! ¡Tú sabes qué le ocurre! ¡Cuéntanoslo!

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Venga Shaoran, dilo! ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo! ¡Vamos!

Las palabras de Keroberos se repetían una y otra vez, poniendo a **Shaoran cada vez más nervioso hasta que no pudo más.**

- ¡¡¡Sakura está embarazada!!!

Se acabó, lo había dicho. **Shaoran estaba tan nervioso y asustado, que acabó perdiendo la paciencia. Todos se quedaron parados, sin reaccionar. ¿Lo habían oído bien? ¿Embarazada? Pero… ¿de quién? (es obvio, pero ellos no lo notan, y yo debo escribirlo así. ¡¡No me culpen!! -_-). No era posible. ****Shaoran apartó la mirada para dirigirla a ****Sakura, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. ****Sakura tenía aún más mala cara.**

- ¿Has dicho que Sakura está…- empezó a decir Keroberos.

- ¡¡Cuidado!!- dijo **Shaoran.**

Las cartas (pesadas ¬¬*) volvían a atacar. Sakura, Shaoran y Keroberos esquivaron el ataque, Eriol salvó a Tomoyo, y **Shaoran a ****Sakura. Sakura aprovechó el despiste que tenían las cartas al verlos dispersados, y pudo capturar a Tiempo (por fin). Con la carta Viento pudo rodear a Rápida y atraparla. Sólo faltaba Trueno que, con la ayuda de Shaoran, logró capturarla (no he querido enrollarme). Todos se reunieron con ****Shaoran, que llevaba a una desmayada ****Sakura en brazos. Nadie dijo nada. Keroberos volvió a la forma de Kero y se acercó a ellos. ****Shaoran tenía cara de enfadado (por eso no dijeron nada), miró a Tomoyo y Eriol.**

- Ya es muy tarde. Mejor nos llamamos mañana.

- De acuerdo- dijo Eriol y, agarrando la mano de una desconcertada Tomoyo, empezó a caminar hacia su coche- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

 **Shaoran empezó a andar hacia su coche. Sakura y Shaoran le siguieron de lejos, en silencio. Kero estaba detrás de ****Shaoran, con la cabeza agachada. "¿Cómo he sido tan tonto?"- se preguntaba- "Debería haberme callado".**

Las palabras de **Shaoran aún resonaban en las mentes de los pequeños, que se sentían incapaces de hacer o decir nada. Una vez en el coche, ****Shaoran dejó a ****Sakura en el asiento de delante con cuidado, mientras los demás se metían en el de atrás. Kero se sentó en la falda de ****Sakura, con cara de culpable, y miró a ****Shaoran, que conducía.**

- ¿De cuando está?- quiso saber el leoncito.

- 3 meses- **Shaoran habló en tono seco.**

- ¿Cómo es que no me dijo nada?- dijo con pena.

- Recibió una llamada del hospital esta mañana, confirmando la prueba.

- ¿Se hizo la prueba?

- No nos dijo nada porque no quería darnos ilusiones.

- Entonces… ¿Tú tampoco lo sabías?

- No. Cuando saliste con Eriol y Spini (en el momento en que Sakura se declaraba a Shaoran ¿lo recuerdan?) fue cuando me lo dijo.

- Pero podría habérmelo dicho- dijo en tono de culpa.

- Estando ellos aquí- **Shaoran miró por el retrovisor a los niños- no podíamos decir nada. Se suponía que no podían saber nada.**

- Lo siento- Kero estaba realmente arrepentido.

Los pequeños bajaron la cabeza y nadie más habló durante el viaje. Cuando llegaron, la pequeña Sakura se había quedado dormida. Era muy tarde (3 de la mañana). **Shaoran y Shaoran salieron del coche. ****Shaoran, sin despertar a ****Sakura, la cogió en brazos, mientras que Shaoran contemplaba a Sakura, que seguía dormida. "Es tan bella"- pensó. Las palabras del mayor le hicieron volver a la realidad.**

- ¿Crees que podrás con ella?

- ¿Eh? Sí, supongo que sí. Un momento…- se alarmó- ¿Quieres que la coja en brazos?- la sola idea lo ponía de color tomate.

- ¿Acaso quieres despertarla?

Shaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura. Estaba tan hermosa, parecía un ángel. No tuvo valor para hacerlo, así que la cogió en brazos. Era una escena peculiar: **Shaoran entraba en la casa con ****Sakura en brazos, seguido por Shaoran con Sakura en brazos. De esta manera, subieron a las habitaciones. Shaoran entró en la suya y dejó con cuidado a Sakura, que se despertó mientras él se alejaba hacia su cama.**

- ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Te has despertado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. ¿Qué pasó?

- Te has dormido en el coche.

- ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo. ¿Me has subido tú?

- Ehhhhhh…- se puso algo rojo- sí.

- Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa.

Shaoran perdió la vergüenza, se acercó y se sentó en la cama de ella. Por fin estaban solos, sin interrupciones, y lo quería aprovechar.

- Esa sonrisa me vuelve loco, y esos ojos… Toda tú me vuelve loco.

- Y tú a mi.

No hizo falta palabras. Sus ojos lo decían todo, se amaban. Shaoran se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso lleno de todo. De amor, pasión, ternura… Todo se concentró en ese beso. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, llenos de amor.

- Te amo- dijeron al unísono.

Y dicho eso, se volvieron a besar, abrazándose. 

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran se despertó primero, cayéndose de la cama. Habían dormido juntos, no se habían podido separar (¬¬ no mal penséis) y como la cama era pequeña… Sakura se despertó al oírlo caerse.

- ¡¡Ay, ay, ay!!

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Me he caído- dijo frotándose la espalda.

Sakura se echó a reír mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba.

- ¡Ji, ji, ji! A ti siempre te pasan desgracias. ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No, estoy bien.

- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

- Sí, pero antes…- la agarró y la besó- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Cuando bajaron, encontraron en la cocina a **Sakura y Kero.**

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo **Sakura.**

- ¡Buenos días!- respondieron los otros.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos!- dijo Kero- ¿Habéis dormido bien?

- ¡De maravilla!- dijo Sakura- ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?

- Las preguntas de Kero- rió **Sakura.**

- ¿Pre…

- ¡Buenos días!- **Shaoran entraba estirando los brazos y bostezando.**

- ¿A dónde vas tú con pijama?- rió **Sakura.**

- A comprobar que te encontrabas bien. 

- Ya me ves.

- Bueno, entonces iré a cambiarme. Pero antes…- se acercó a **Sakura y la besó- Buenos días (¿no os resulta familiar?).**

- Buenos días- ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Cada día la misma historia- gruñó Kero.

- O.O- éste es Shaoran.

- O.O- y ésta Sakura.

- Bueno, mejor será que les expliquemos algo. ¿No crees?- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Sí, pero antes cámbiate- le "ordenó" **Sakura.**

**Shaoran subió al piso de arriba mientras ****Sakura hacia sentar a los pequeños, que fueron incapaces de decir nada hasta que ****Shaoran volvió.**

- Bueno- dijo **Sakura- se suponía que no podíais saber nada sobre vuestro futuro, hasta que Kero lo echó todo a perder- miró a Kero, que tenía cara de "lo siento de veras"- No te preocupes, no estamos enfadados- al leoncito le brilló la cara de felicidad.**

- Como se ha descubierto todo, creemos que lo mejor es aclararlo todo. Pero NUNCA debéis contar nada a nadie- dijo **Shaoran.**

- En primer lugar, el anillo- enseñó el anillo (¿lo recuerdan?)- no lo heredé, si no que es mi anillo de bodas.

 **Shaoran mostró el suyo, poniendo la mano al lado de la de ****Sakura, los dos derechos.**

- Así es- dijo **Shaoran- Estamos casados.**

- O0O- se quedaron los pequeños.

**Shaoran abrazó a ****Sakura y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Luego, sin soltarla, se puso detrás de ella con la cabeza apoyada en un hombro de la chica. Mirando abajo, acarició la barriga de su mujer.**

- Y este chiquitín de aquí dentro es nuestro hijo- soltó **Shaoran.**

Sakura y Shaoran hicieron lo más apropiado en ese momento: desmayarse. ¡Eso ya era demasiado para ellos!

Notas de la autora:

- ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora? ¿Sorprendidos? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Era más que evidente que **Sakura y ****Shaoran estaban casados!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Quizás lo que sorprendió era el embarazo? Quizás    ^-^, eso me lo deben decir ustedes.**

- A mi no me sorprendió en absoluto, se notaba mucho.

- Hola Xkari18, ¿de visita?

- Sí! ^-^ Quería ser la primera en leer el capítulo.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me encanta!!!!!!!!

- ^-^UUU Bueno, éste me ha quedado un poquito más corto que los otros, y no estoy segura de que el 5º sea o no más largo. Bueno, ¿algún avance? Pues ahí va:  poco a poco se va resolviendo todo y los protagonistas deben volver a su tiempo.

- Pues vaya avance -_-U Ya se termina todo.

- No lo creas, no lo creas ^^ Bueno, les invito a que vean el próximo y (¿definitivo? Lo dudo ^^) capítulo: **Cap. 5: ¿Debemos regresar ya? El último adiós. ¡¡¡¡Les espero!!!! **

- ¡¡¡Adiós, hasta la próxima!!!


	5. ¿Debemos regresar ya? ¿El último adiós?

Cap. 5: ¿Debemos regresar ya?¿El último adiós?

Sakura se despertó en el sofá de la casa, junto con Shaoran. Poco a poco recordó lo que había pasado: los del futuro habían dicho que estaban casados y que esperaban un hijo. Pero… estaba confusa. ¿Había pasado de verdad? ¿O sólo había sido un hermoso sueño? Entristeció. Lo más seguro era que había sido un sueño, y le hubiera gustado tanto que ese hubiera sido su futuro… Casada con Shaoran y esperando un hijo suyo. Entonces Shaoran despertó y, al igual que Sakura, se sintió confundido (como los hago sufrir, ¿verdad? ^.^), pero no querían preguntarse nada. Sonó el teléfono en la sala y **Sakura fue a contestar. Al verles despiertos, les saludó con la mano y cogió el teléfono.**

- ¿Sí? Casa de los Li… Sí, soy yo… Buenos días tenga, doctor…- al oír eso, **Shaoran sacó la cabeza de la cocina, atento- Ah, ¿ya tienen los resultados?¿Y qué dicen?… ¡¡¿De verdad?!!- se le iluminó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa- Muchas gracias… ¿llamará usted para la próxima visita?… De acuerdo… Adiós doctor.**

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó quieta. Los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió hacía la cocina.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Kero! ¡Qué felicidad!

Los niños se levantaron y fueron a la cocina, y encontraron a **Sakura abrazada a ****Shaoran, con Kero revoloteando alrededor.**

- Bueno, ¿Sakura qué ocurre?- Kero estaba nervioso.

- Ha llamado el médico- **Sakura no se separaba de ****Shaoran- y me ha dicho los resultados de la radiografía. ¡¡Es un niño!! ¡¡¡¡Shaoran, es un niño!!!!- aún lo abrazó más fuerte.**

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿UN NIÑO? ¡¡Oh, no, otro mocoso!!- gemía Kero.

- ¡Qué bien, Sakura, es un niño!- **Shaoran casi la levantaba del suelo.**

- ¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?- pidió Sakura.

- Y no termina aquí. ¡No estoy de 3 meses, sino de 4!

- ¡Oh, Sakura!- **Shaoran deja de abrazarla, para besarla.**

- En… Entonces… ¿No era un sueño? Estamos casados- Sakura miró sonriendo a Shaoran, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sí Sakura, lo estamos.

Y las dos parejas (pequeños y grandes) se abrazaban, mientras Kero volaba por toda la casa, quejándose. Entonces volvió a sonar el teléfono, y **Sakura lo cogió. **

- ¿Diga? Casa de los Li… ¡Hola Mei Ling!… Me acaban de decir que estoy de 4 meses, no de tres ¡¡¡y que es un NIÑO!!!… ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!… ¡Shaoran está radiante de felicidad!… Yo también, hace un tiempo que quería ser madre, ¡y lo seré!… Sí, claro que tendré cuidado, no quiero perderlo… Tienes razón, no puedo usar la magia… ¿Te vas a trabajar?… Vale, luego hablamos… ¡Chao!

Colgó el teléfono y marcó otro.

- ¡Hola Tomoyo!… Sí, es verdad que estoy embarazada… De 4 meses, ¡¡¡¡y me acaban de decir que es un niño!!!!…¡Gracias!… Por eso me encontraba mal… Sí… Hola Eriol… ¡Muchas gracias!… ¿Kero? Está furioso, como se le ocurra llamarle "mocoso" se va a enterar ¬¬ ¡¡¿Oíste Kero?!!… Hola Tomoyo ^-^…aún no lo sé, tenemos que hablarlo ^^… Cuando quieras… ¿Esta tarde? De acuerdo…^^UUU Muy bien, os esperamos… ¡Adiós, hasta luego!

Se dirigió a la cocina.

- Tomoyo vendrá esta tarde con Eriol, dice que buscará una lista de nombres para el bebé.

- ¡Ja, ja! Tomoyo no va a cambiar nunca- dijo **Shaoran.**

- Pero no le servirán, tengo un nombre perfecto.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál?

- Te lo diré cuando estemos solos, quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos.

- Cómo quieras.

- ¿Y vosotros qué?- dijo mirando a los niños- ¿No debéis volver ya?

- ¿Ahora?- pusieron cara triste.

- Hombre, ahora mismo no. ^-^ Después de desayunar. ¡Me muero de hambre! Recordad que como por 2. ^_~

- ^^UUUUU- se quedaron todos.

Todos desayunaron muy contentos, hablando del futuro bebé (que si seguro que sale al padre, que si será como su madre… ya saben, intentando adivinar ^-^ me encantaba hacerlo cuando esperaba un primito/a y algo adivinaba ^^) 

y **Sakura llamó a alguien. **

- ¡Hola Niska! Tengo una buena noticia que darte, ¡¡espero un bebé!!… n_n Gracias… ¡Un niño!… ¡Hola Ray!… Muchas gracias… Sí, un niño… ¿Niska?… Oye, ¿quedamos un día y hablamos? Es que ahora tengo que dar la noticia a mi familia… De acuerdo, ya llamarás… Ok, ¡adiós!

- ¿Quién es Niska?- preguntó Sakura.

- Niska es mi mejor amiga de la universidad, y Ray es su chico. Se casan muy pronto.

**Sakura volvió a coger el teléfono y llamó a todos los conocidos. Su padre ya quería volver antes de tiempo para verla, Touya se puso como loco de furioso (quería matar a ****Shaoran ^^U) mientras que Nakuri (la hija de Touya, ¿recuerdan?) saltaba de alegría; Yukito y su mujer la felicitaron y le desearon buena suerte con el bebé (¿no lo había mencionado? Pues tiene mujer, con ella se había ido de vacaciones). En definitiva, todos se alegraron (Touya a su manera ^-^). Cuando terminó, siguieron hablando.**

- Entonces, ¿por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño? ¿Por qué te metes tanto conmigo mismo?- quiso saber Shaoran.

- No tiene nada de extraño- dijo **Sakura-**** Cómo estaba más contenta de lo normal, me metía mucho contigo. Además, lo hacemos para jugar, la tontería de ser joven ^-^ (si lo sabré yo, que dejo mi chico más mal… ¡Pobre! ^-^ De ahí he sacado lo que hace ****Sakura ^^).**

- ^^UU- se quedaron los niños.

Y así pasaron la mañana, entre risas. Sin darse cuenta, **Sakura ya decía que debían volver lo antes posible, y llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol. Todos juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde aparecieron los niños cuando la carta los envió al futuro. Sakura transformó la llave, y se dispuso a usar a Tiempo.**

- Bueno, llegó la hora de irse- dijo **Sakura- y recordad que nunca debéis decir nada del futuro de nadie, ni del vuestro.**

- De acuerdo- dijo Sakura.

Todos se despidieron de los niños con abrazos y apretones de manos.

- Adiós chicos, cuidaros- dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo ^-^- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Sakura, para que no te agotes con la carta Tiempo, te daré un poco de mi magia- dijo Eriol.

Eriol invoca su vara y toca la cabeza de Sakura, un rayo de luz sale y la rodea.

- Te daría de la mía, pero no puedo usar magia en este estado- dijo **Sakura tocándose la barriga, ahora se le notaba un bultito (antes no se habían dado cuenta -_-''' ¡¡Cegatos!! Bueno, ya lo hice así ^-^)- Además, creo que Shaoran me lo impediría.**

- ¡Yo también te lo impediría!- gruñó Kero.

- ¡Ay, Kero, cómo me cuidas! n_n- **Sakura le sonrió.**

- ^______^ ¿A qué sí? No quiero que te pase nada.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Espera! Olvidas esto- **Sakura le da el osito a Sakura.**

- ¡Ay, gracias!

 Sakura coge el osito e invoca a Tiempo, que la rodea a ella y a Shaoran de una luz blanca. Cierran los ojos y desaparecen. Cuando vuelven a abrirlos, ven que están en el aeropuerto otra vez.

- Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 8273 con destino a Hong Kong, embarquen por la puerta 3-b, el vuelo sale en 10 minutos

- Creo que debo irme, es mi avión- Shaoran coge su maleta.

- ¿Es el último adiós, Shaoran?- dijo Sakura, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran la abraza fuertemente.

- No, Sakura. Te prometí volver, y pienso hacerlo. Tenemos ese futuro, ¿recuerdas? No pienso cambiarlo por nada del mundo, así que, volveré. ¿Me esperarás, aunque tarde mucho tiempo?

- Sí- Sakura se abraza a él- Te esperaré. Aunque tardes años, Shaoran, te esperaré aquí- 2 lagrimas se escapan por sus mejillas- No será el último adiós.

- No lo será, te lo prometo- la besa- Me llevo este recuerdo para tener fuerzas suficientes. Adiós, Sakura- 1 lagrima se le escapa (no es de piedra, el chico).

- Adiós Shaoran, ¡te esperaré!

Sakura contempla cómo el avión despega, pero es fuerte, y no llora. Al contrario, sonríe pensando que pronto él volverá, aunque no sabe cuando, está segura que vendrá.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

- ¡Buenos días, Tomoyo!

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura! ¡Se te ve radiante!

- Es que- le dice flojito- he descubierto lo que siento por Shaoran.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y no estás triste de que se haya ido?

- No, porque sé que volverá, me lo prometió. ¡Debo contarte lo que ocurrió con las cartas!

Sakura le cuenta a su amiga (en el recreo) la aventura del futuro. Obviamente, no mencionó nada sobre el futuro (casados, bebé…).

- No nos quisieron decir nada del futuro de nadie.

- Bueno, no me extraña, Sakura. Es mejor que el futuro llegue solo.

- Tienes razón. Esperaremos que el futuro llegue, como debe ser.

- Así es.

A LAS DOS SEMANAS:

- ¡Sakura!- gritó el padre de la chica- ¡Tienes correo!

- ¡Gracias papá!- Sakura coge el sobre y se va a la habitación.

- ¿Quién te escribe, Sakurita?- quiso saber Kero.

- A ver… ¡¡¡Es de Shaoran!!! ¡¡Qué bien!!

- '.' El mocoso ese…

- ¡Kero! \_/

- ¡Lo siento, Sakura! ¡Perdón!

- Veamos qué pone…

Amada Sakura,__

¿Cómo estás? Yo no estoy bien, me  faltas tú, hasta que  no vuelva a verte no estaré bien. ¡Me  muero de ganas de volver a verte y abrazarte! Aún no sé cuando volveré, pero espero que sea pronto. Las horas se me hacen eternas, sin tu voz, ni tu sonrisa, ni tus ojos.

Sakura, me esperarás, ¿verdad que sí? Recuerda que volveré, recuerda nuestro futuro juntos. Quizás tarde mucho en volver, mi madre dice que tengo que hacer unos estudios aquí, y luego podré volver, volver contigo. Hasta que no vuelva a verte,  siempre tendré ese recuerdo, de tus labios. Siento no escribirte más, pero es que no tengo tiempo, lo siento.

Espero volver a verte pronto, te hecho de menos.

Shaoran

Sakura observa el techo, tumbada en la cama. Luego mira alrededor, hasta ver el osito. Lo coge, lo abraza y se vuelve a tumbar con él.

- ¡Oh, Shaoran! Siempre te esperaré, te lo juro. Sólo dame las fuerzas necesarias y lo haré.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

- ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, se acabó la historia, ¡¡¡¡uyyy, qué cortito me quedó este último capítulo!!!! ¡¡Qué mala soy!!  Quisiera agradecerles el haberme soportado todo este tiempo, ¡realmente han tenido ustedes una paciencia de santo! ^-^

- ¡Eh Kina! ¿Cómo que el fin? ¡¡¿No dijiste que había continuación?!!__

- Xkari18, ¡¿Quieres darme tiempo a explicarlo?!__

- ¡Uy! Lo siento.__

- Bueno, sí, habrá una continuación, algo más corta que ésta. Pero aún no sé como la llamaré. En todo caso, antes de empezarla, diré que lo es con una nota. Así que, ya saben, si quieren saber lo que vendrá tendrán que esperar un poquito. __

- ¿Tendremos que esperar mucho?__

- No, tranquila, que en seguida me pongo a hacerla .__

- ¡Viva!__

- ^^UU Cómo eres. Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos. A Asuka, por haberme puesto el fic; a Khari, por haberme soportado y gracias a sus fics me inspiré en algo; a Gladys, por darme, en cierta manera, un toque de inspiración, a Nakky y a Zubasa por sus ánimos; a Laura, que me ayuda tanto a inventar fics, (¡¡¡¡No te olvido nunca, Lauri!!!!) y que tanto le gusta escucharlos; y a Silverstar, por sus críticas y sus estupendos fics.__

- /_\ ¡SNIF!__

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?__

- ¡¿Y yo qué?!__

- Tranquila, que de ti no me olvido. Y gracias a ti, mi estupenda amiga, que me has soportado desde el primer día, has seguido mis fics con tanto entusiasmo y me has dado muchos ánimos para escribir n_n__

- ****n_n**** Uy, que bien.__

- Por algo somos el dúo, ¿no?__

- ¡Sí, el dúo Histérica _ loca!__

- ^^U Yo soy la histérica, ¡nadie me soporta! (algunos, y con MUCHA paciencia). Bueno, y gracias a ustedes por leer el fic, espero que sigan el fic de continuación y que este les haya gustado. Ya saben: todo tipo de críticas a: kina.vero@andorra.ad o kina_vero@hotmail.com  ¡¡¡¡¡Adiós, hasta la próxima!!!!!__

- ¡¡¡Adiós a todos!!!__


End file.
